My Dear Babies
by Kitty1217
Summary: Being Rape was not what Kagome had wanted when she had gone to the springs. Sesshoumaru being the one who had done was even more of a lie to her. Now though, being pregnant, she doesn't want to meet him or come anywhere near him in fear of her unborn babies. But He is not the only problem she has to worry about. What is she to do Now that she has been warmed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.

**My Dear Babies**

Chapter 1

He couldn't take it anymore; he was going wild. Desperately he needed to go and rid himself of the pressure. Running, he headed in the direction of the Western land's forest, looking for someone, someone whose aura he felt a while ago. They had entered his land.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the night of the full moon.

Kagome found herself strolling towards the hot springs; she was exhausted from all the walking Inuyasha made them do earlier that day. Since coming to the feudal era four years ago, she had become quite use to the extended walks, but still they were tiresome.

She mused silently that so much had changed since then; she had grown stronger and her love for Inuyasha weaker until it one day died. It was then that Kikyo and herself began to get along, so much so that she accepted her into the group allowing Inuyasha and her to be together.

Today, she came to the hot springs unaccompanied. Sango and Miroku wished to be alone, as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha. She felt as if they were not telling her something, but she promised she would found out the truth eventually either on her own or they would tell her personally.

Shortly after she arrived at the hot springs. Placing her backpack near a rock, she took out her bath supplies and began to remove her clothing. She spread out her aura as a safety precaution while lowering herself into the spring. She had just begun to relax when she felt a strong demonic aura enter her range.

Kagome had grown stronger, even more so than Kikyo, and yet still she had not enough time to get out of the water. The demon was already upon her. Both of her hands were forced over her head before she could react. She tried to see whom it was that held her, but her vision had become blurry. Faintly, she caught glimpses of white and red. When her vision began to clear, she was startled to find that the demon on top of her was none other then Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sess…" She was surprised when he turned her, moving her to her hands and knees while he pressed against her.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Kagome whimpered.

He entered her without compassion as her tears began to fall. A burst of pink light escaped her as her screams rang forth. Without pause he muffled her screams with a brutal kiss, but her tears continued to silently fall. It was then that Sesshomaru began to pick up pace, pounding her with demonic speed.

Some time had passed before he turned around once again to face him. Opening her eyes, Kagome stared into the red taint of the demon lord's. So horrible was her fear and pain that she found herself incapable of moving.

"Sesshoumaru…why?" She cried, receiving a growl as her only response.

She could feel the presence of something tight within her, unsure though of what it was she knew he was the cause, however, he continued. She felt the pressure build until it finally exploded, and yet still he continued to rape her until his own release came.

Howling into the night, Sesshomaru felt his fangs elongate, before swiftly sinking them deeply into the priestess's neck. It hurt like hell, his fangs, until he removed them and began to lick the blood away. Continuing to happily lap at her bloody wound, he remained inside of her, unaware of the now sleeping woman beneath him.

Finished, Sesshoumaru stood. Taking a strong whiff of her scent, he turned and began to run towards the West.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome awoke, she noticed the moon had almost reached its highest point. Desperately she tried to stand, but the pain was hell. She had to try though, she couldn't just stay there, her friends had to be worried about her. Bathing quickly she cast a spell over her self, hindering Inuyasha from detecting Sesshoumaru's scent. Dressing slowly, she began to walk back towards the camp.

On the way, she began to cry. It had finally begun to sink in, that Sesshoumaru raped her. She decided right there and then that she couldn't stay here, she had to go home for a while. Drying her tears, Kagome wrapped another spell around her form and entered the camp.

"Kagome, what took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping down from his tree.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I fell asleep." Kagome whispered. Offering a fake smile, she continued on towards her backpack.

"Hey Sango, can I borrow Kilala?" She turned to the slayer.

"Of course, but why?"

"I just remembered that tomorrow during the afternoon, I have a test at the University and I can't miss this. I have to go." Kagome finished.

"Oh."

"I see. Then take care of your self Lady Kagome." Miroku offered, while climbing to his feet, watching as Kilala approached the miko.

"Have a safe trip Lady Kagome." Tapping her shoulder, Miroku noticed Kagome stiffen.

"Well, bye guys. See you in three days!" She yelled as she climbed on top of the neko.

"Why are there spells around her? Why did she stiffen?" Miroku thought to himself, hoping that Kagome would tell them when she was ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kilala, can you slow down a bit?" Kagome asked.

"Meow."

"Kilala…I was raped" She sobbed, "It was Sesshoumaru and I don't know why it happened."

Kilala continued her silent flight, as Kagome continued to cry. When they reached the well, Kagome slowly removed herself from Kilala.

"Thanks Kilala. Can you be here tomorrow?"

"Meow." The neko nodded her massive head.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow afternoon." She said and jumped into the well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Without making a sound, Kagome crept up to her room, not wanting to wake her family. There in her room she cried uncontrollably, asking herself how she would tell her mother that she that she had been raped. And then she fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of two babies, a boy and a girl. The boy had hair as black as night streaked with silver from the moon. His sister's hair was a reversed reflection of his own, white as snow and smudged with strands of night.

I want to thanx **Arc-an angel** form for being my beta.

Kitty1217


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I really wish I did. That Mangaka is a genius for creating it.

Everyone I thank you for your reviews for last chapter. I hope that i don´t disappoint you on this story. Now on to chapter 2.

**My Dear Babies**

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke happy about the dream she had. She wish that she could remember how they look but she only remembers how the hair looks. But them she remembered that she was raped and started too cry.

"Kagome, dear, are you there?" Someone asked from outside Kagome's room.

Kagome just continue crying. The person opened the door to reveal that is her mother.

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?" She said while getting near her.

"Oh mom." she said while crying harder.

"What is it dear? What happen?" she said while trying to calm her.

"Mom…" she began. Then she finished telling her mother all that happen last night until she founded her just now.

"Dear…I don't know what to tell you but I know that everything is going to be all right. Maybe there was something wrong with him, him all being a demon and his eyes red and all. But everything is going to be all right dear. I'm here for you. Your whole family is here for you" Her mother reassure her.

"Maybe you're right mom. But, why mom? Why?" Kagome said.

"Only he knows Kagome" Her mother finish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome finished packing. She went down stairs, said good bye to her family and went towards the well.

When she got to the well, she jumped and the usual blue light came and was gone fast. She began climb. When she got to the top, there coming towards her was Kilala.

"Hi, Kilala. Thanks for coming." Kagome said.

"Meow" was her only response.

"So…Where should we go? We have 2 days." She began. "Umm…Maybe we should go East? Or maybe South? North?" Kagome said thinking hard of where to go. "Ok, we're going East. We'll stop by Kouga and Ayame to say hi and see how things are going after they mated. We'll thing were to go after that. What do you thing?" Kagome said while petting Kilala.

"Meow" was her response.

"Ok, then lets get going." When she said that Kilala transform into her bigger version so that Kagome could get on. When Kagome got on, she took off the ground and Kagome put a spell over then so that the other would see them or smell them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru awoke in his chamber, felling insecure. The last thing he remembers before loosing control to his beast is being on heat. But now he was sure he was not in heat at the moment. What had his beast done while he took over?

He exhale his body to find that he had a smell of a human wench on him. He growl. He knew what had happen. Even though he couldn't remember what happen he knew that he had runt with a human wench. But with who? The scent of the woman was familiar but he could say from who it was.

He got up from his bed and went to his private hot spring. He didn't want any human wench scent on him. But from where did he knew that scent? Doesn't matter, because he will find that human wench. And he will find her.

He got out of the hot spring, went back to his chamber, went to his clothe, took out his usual clothes and put it on. He exit his room, and went down to the dinning room.

When he entered the dinning room there was Rin in there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said when she saw that Sesshoumaru entered the room and went running to greet him.

Sesshoumaru just patted her head. The guards bow to him. He continue walking to his seat on the head of the long table. When he sat in it, a door from the other side opened. From it came demon waitress with the food on there hand. They put it in the table, bow to Sesshoumaru and went out quickly by the door they came in.

Rin waited patiently for her lord to first eat like she was thought. When he did, she started eating with manners even though she was a 12 years old girl she didn't want to make her lord look bad because of her.

When Sesshoumaru finish, he left for his studio to do some paper work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

It took about two hour to get to Kouga's cave but they did. When they got there Kouga and Ayame where outside the waterfall waiting for her. 'They must have smell me' Kagome though while Kilala was descending from the sky.

"Kouga, Ayame. How have you been guys?" Kagome said while giving the two of them a hug. When Kagome stepped back the three of them where shock. The three of them where shocked because of the same thing. The marks on there faces.

"Wow, Ayame, you're expecting?" said Kagome said, trying not to say what she saw. Kilala was on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm with pup." Ayame said.

"How long is it? Do demon pregnancy different?" Kagome said all excited.

Ayame just laugh. "Yes they are, but first, lets come inside and I can explain it to you." Ayame said pointing to the cave.

"Ok." Kagome said entering the cave. Kouga and Ayame glance at each other but she didn't notice.

They talk for a long time about demon pregnancy. Ayame told her that demon pregnancy is 4 month long and they are difficult, but that for some they aren't, and other things.

"Hey, a want to ask you something" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Kouga said finally talking.

"What is that sun on your forehead?" She said.

"What? You can see it?" Kouga ask surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because only some people are able to see it. It has a spell in it." Kouga said explaining.

"Oh, then what does that mean? Ayame has it too is it because she's your mate?" Kagome ask curious.

"I can't tell you now but yes that is why she has it." Kouga said

"Ok" Kagome said understanding

"Kagome, what is that crescent moon on your forehead?" Ayame ask.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say. How could they see through her spell? "T-this is make-up. Yes make-up. I really love the crescent moon so I made a crescent moon with my make up even though it's pink; I think it's good like that." Kagome said congratulating her self for making an excuse so fast. 'They won't believe that' she said to herself.

"Oh. It looks good Kagome" Smile Ayame while rubbing her big stomach.

'They bough it' Kagome though in disbelieve. "Y-yeah? T-thanks" she said not knowing what to say anymore.

She stand up, "Well I'm sorry but we have to leave now. Thanks for having me by. Bye see you again." Kagome said while sitting on a transformed Kilala.

"Ok. Bye Kagome. See you." Said both of them.

When Kagome was out of sight, Kouga turned to the cave and started talking. "We leave to the western Castle. Prepare my mate and my things." He finished.

"Yes sir!" said the wolfs in the cave.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But I wished that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.  
People, this is the next chapter that u've been waiting for. I hope that I don't disappoint u in my work so far. Please read, enjoy and review 'cause I want to know ur opinions so far. Now on to the story.

**My Dear Baby**

Chapter 3

Kagome travel trough the South to see a demon couple traveling with a cloud on they're forehead. They same thing while traveling the North she saw a demon couple with a star on they're forehead but they both look like they were boys and they were holding hands. She would stare at the 2 couple and they would just stare back. That was weird but at least she got to see two boys holding hands. She was a lover of yaoi even though nobody new that.

But anyways. It has been three days seen Sesshoumaru… Now they were heading back to Kaede's village because she didn't want to go to the West because of Sesshoumaru. The sun was almost down when the got to the village. Everyone greeted her outside of the hunt.

"Where have you been wench?" Inuyasha runt right away.

"Sit!" was the only thing she said.

"Kilala" Sango said coming to Kilala's side. "I've been worried about you" Sango said almost in tears.

"Sorry Sango. She was with me. Sorry I didn't tell you." Kagome said apologizing.

"Lady Kagome" Miroku step in. "How was your test?" He said.

"I-it was ok I guess" Kagome said lying to him hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't smell it.

"Kago.." "I'm so tire. Lets go rest and tomorrow we can continue the jewel shard hunt. Ok?" Kagome said stepping in on what Inuyasha was going to said.

They all agree with out saying anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the whole group was walking. It was almost midday when Kagome got near to Sango to ask a question.

"Sango, can I ask you a question?" Kagome began.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Sango said in a sister way.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you… I've seen a lot of demons, female demon with mark in here" She pointed to the one she haves but Sango could see it because of the spell. "Like she has been bite but it looks like a tattoo." She finished.

"Ah…you mean a mating mark" Sango said.

"A mating mark?" Kagome ask, a little in horror but Sango didn't notice.

"Yeah" she said and started explaining that is like marriage in human terms and other stuff that was different between the two. She explained that mating marks are only made by the demon man biting the girl in the neck only if they love each other or in the political world, they mate just for power or for stronger heirs.

Kagome listen to everything Sango was saying. She was confused now. Why would Sesshoumaru mark her as his mate? 'I'm not powerful or anything, so why would he do it? He couldn't love me, could he? Naw. That couldn't be, he hates human so that can't be.' Kagome let it go because she knew that couldn't be and she didn't want to find out.

They continue to walk the rest of the day, and still they didn't find any Jewel Shards. Kagome was feeling very tire when she look around the group to see that they were the same.

"Inuyasha, can we stop for the day? Is already late and the sun's going to set already and we're tire. So can we stop?" Kagome said in a tire voice, stopping when she saw Inuyasha turn around. He was going to say something when Kikyo stepped in. "She's right Inuyasha. We are all tire and need our rest so that if anything happen we could have our energy and fight." Kikyo said while looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Feh! Fine. But next time you wont be so looking" said Inuyasha while turning around and walking a little more then jumping high to a tree.

Kikyo look at Kagome and notice that she was smiling and she smile back at her.

Kagome was graceful at Kikyo because she was felling so tire today and she didn't know why. She though that maybe it's because of all that has happen, as she went and got camp ready with the others. She did Ramens for dinner. While it was cooking she set up her sleeping bag. When it was ready she gave it too everyone and then set to eat her. When she was finish she notice that she was still hungry was hungry as she set to make another cup of Ramen for herself. When she finish that one she went to the hot spring, had a quick bath and went back to camp. She finish putting everything away she went to sleep with Shippou in her arm as she drifted of into dream world, hoping that she could dream of the beautiful babies she had dream before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru was trying to finish his paper work so that he could leave with his ward, but now he thinks different of her.

When she died again but this time he couldn't do anything. He tried to save her with Tensaiga but it didn't work because he had revived her before when the wolfs killed her. He cried that day, but his mother saved her. He is graceful that he has her because he wouldn't know what he would have do if he didn't have her.

Sesshoumaru finish his paper work. He stood up and saw through the window that the moon was almost at the center of the sky. He walked out of his studio and made his way to the western wing of his castle to see if his pup was well.

When he was there, he open the door to her room slowly so not to wake her up. He entered the big room and made his way to the center of the room. When he was at the side of her futon, he kneel on it, and took hair off of her with his left hand. He was thankful that he had it back but he wonder how he got it back. He remember how he notice that he got it back.

**----------FLASH BACK----------**

Sesshoumaru has just wake up and was now sitting on a bench on his hot spring when he put liquid soup on his left hand. He started robbing the soup on his right hand when he finally noticed that he finally had his left hand back.

He was so amazed with his left hand like he had not had it for so long in demon year but was only four years on human years. He started testing his left hand in the hot springs. First he saw if he had all the markings and they were just where they belong. Next was his poisonous claws and they work just fine.

Finally he tried his wimp Youki. Even though he didn't use the wimp with his left arm, he need it to know if it worked incase of an emergency. When he tried it and saw that a part of the walls in his hot spring melted he decided that it work fine. After all that he continue with his bath to take of the wench's scent but could so he placed a spell that could hide his scent.

**----------END OF FLASH BACK----------**

He put the covers of Rin's bed up so that she wouldn't catch a cold. He stood up, and exit the room. He began to walk to his chamber. While making his way there he decided that tomorrow he and his ward along with the toad will leave the castle so that they could look for the wench with the beautiful scent. He stop. 'Where did that thought come front? This Sesshoumaru does not think that.' He said and continue walking to his chamber.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Well people this is the end of this chapter. As u can see Sesshoumaru is going to find the wench with the scent that is on his body, and Kagome now knows that Sesshoumaru is her mate because of the mark on her neck. U'll just have to continue reading to know what happen next on My Dear Baby.

People I want to thank u for the reviews until now. *sob* I'm really happy that u enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic. *sob* I hope that u continue reading this story and that I don't disappoint u. Please continue giving me ur opinions on this story even if its bad I would accent it.

See u next time.

Ja ne!

Kitty1217


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But I wished that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.

Everyone! Thanks for ur reviews. I'm really happy that u people think that my story is good. I'm really happy. Sorry for the wait about this chapter. I tried making it a bit longer because of the wait. Now here's the next chapter.

**My Dear Baby**

Chapter 4

Kouga and Ayame were walking towards the western lands. It has been two days seen Kagome was in there "cave" even though that was an illusion. Even though Kouga was the Lord of the Eastern lands he couldn't wear his heredity like Sesshoumaru could. Only the most powerful Lord could wear it. And Sesshoumaru was the most powerful of the four Lords. The other Lords would have to hide theres with a spell. Whatever spell they use the other Lords and Ladies would see it. It was a very powerful spell. When Kagome asked him, he just knew she really was the Lady of the West because of the crescent moon. He couldn't detect any lie when he ask about it because she had hide her scent before she got there but he knew she was lying.

Kouga came out of his thinking and took a look around. It was night, they were near the borders of the Western and Southern Land. It would take another day to pass the borders and another 2 days to get to the Western castle.

He turned around, look at his soldiers and said "We made camp here tonight, after we rest, we continue in the morning". The soldiers agree. They went to put everything in place so that there lady and lord would de fine.

Kouga and Ayame were sitting at the trunk of a tree. He was hugging his mate while one of his hands on her belly rubbing it, he felt his pup kick. He was happy but there were other problems.

"Do you think that he knows he has taken a mate?" Came the question from his mate.

"I don't think he does and if he doesn't know them we can't tell him who she is, or were to find her. He must have mate when his beast was out so his beast must have been the one who wanted her and marked her." Said Kouga while rubbing his hand on her stomach.

Ayame agreed "Those are the laws, and if that really happen and he doesn't know them he has to look for her and start to love her, because inu-youkais mate for life." She finish, giving a yawn. Being pregnant make her tire.

"Yes" Said Kouga looking down at his sleeping mate. He soon followed after her.

The next morning they continue there journey to the Western Castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru awoke, and prepare for the day. He went down to eat breakfast. Like always Rin came running towards him and attach herself to his right leg. He patted her head and them continue to the table. When he was sitting he called for Jakken.

"Yes, milord?" Came the voice of the running Jakken.

"Prepare our things, we are leaving the castle today" He said in his usual unemotional tone.

"M-may I ask why, milord?" Jakken ask a little care.

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru, Jakken" He said turning cold eyes toward him.

"Yes milord" Jakken said while running out of the dinning hall.

When he and Rin finish eating they head towards the front door where Jakken was waiting with An-Uh and there things already pack.

"Let's go, Rin" He said while making his cloud under his feet and taking to the air.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said happily while walking to An-Uh.

"You ungraceful child walk faster or our lord will leave us" Jakken said trying to sound like he use d to but it wasn't working.

"Yes, master Jakken" Rin said laughing, now running towards the two head dragon and the green toad.

When she got there she sat An-Uh then Jakken. The dragon waited to be giving permission to take to the air. When he took to the air he saw his master and lord waiting for them.

'Finally, now to find that wench' Sesshoumaru though while on the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke feeling better than yesterday. The sun was coming up. It was still early, so she went and took a quick bath at the hot spring. When she came back Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were awake. She said her Good mornings to everyone and started too cook breakfast but she got sick in the process of doing it, so Sango took over in doing the breakfast.

'I wonder why I got sick. Maybe it's because my bleeding time it's almost here.' Kagome though, sitting near to a now awake Shippou.

Sango finished the breakfast that was Ramen. She gave the food to everyone but Kagome didn't want any.

"Sorry, Sango but I'm felling a little sick and I'm not hungry." Kagome said waving her two hands at her front.

"Ok, but are you going be ok?"" Sango said a little worried.

"Yes, Sango so don't worry" Kagome said giving her a little smile.

"Ok, but tell me if you need anything" She said getting up from where she was kneeling.

"Sure" Kagome said to her.

Sango gave Kagome's share to Inuyasha. He was more than happy too take it.

After they finished cleaning up and putting everything away they went on there way.

They walk for hours until they found a neko-youkai with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The youkai attack Kagome but Inuyasha stop him.

"Kagome, where's the Jewel Shard?" Asked Inuyasha. Even though the youkai is pretty weak Inuyasha can't defeat him because of the jewel.

"It's in his heart" She said while hooking her arrow and taking aim.

"When she got her aim, she shoot the arrow towards the neko's heart. Inuyasha saw that the arrow was coming and at the last moment jump out of the way. The youkai didn't have time to dodge the arrow and it hit his heart, purifying the jewel shard along with the youkai.

Kagome went, pick up the Jewel Shard and put it in the jar around her neck.

They continue walking for around an hour, when Kagome felt and aura approaching. She knew who it was. She would know from everywhere that Aura.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru had been traveling half a day and he still couldn't find the scent of the damn wench ,when he cough the scent of someone.

Inuyasha 'he though. 'What are you doing in my lands? Maybe I should go and check on he though then a smirk came to his face. Now there's a though.

He change direction to where he could smell his half-brother, with his companions, but then he sniff but couldn't smell the only human that didn't fear him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha tensed. Every one noticed this.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" ask Miroku, Kikyo could guess why because she sensed the aura.

"Sesshoumaru" was the only thing he could said. As if that what he need it, Sesshoumaru appear in front of them but a distance away.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha said in anger." He notices that that his half-brother was moving his eyes.

"Where is the miko?" was the only thing he said.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sorry that my chapters take so long people, but I'm in Dominican Republic for vacation and where my family lives, there's almost no electricity and my laptop have to wait until the electricity comes back. And when I can update my stories for u to read I have to go very far to the computer center. So people, be patient with me. Soon I'll be going to USA (One week time) and I'll be able to update for u. So sorry.

Oh, and I'm not good with battles so sorry. And I'm sorry to if this is a cliff for some of u. I want to tell u that the next update will be after Saturday 22 of this month. So be patient. *Bows* Thank you.

See you next time

Ja ne!

Kitty1217


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Like I said before people I don't own Inuyasha.

People I am SO SORRY because of the long wait. I really am.I had writes block for this story because of another story that couldn't leave my mind. So I wrote the my first chapter for the other story that will be here soon. Hopefully. So here it is Chapter 5. Enjoy it please.

**My Dear Babies******

Chapter 5

"Where is the miko?" Was the only thing that Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you blind or something? Don't you see her in front of you" He said pointing to Kikyo, then taking a quick glance at Kagome to find her not there.

'Where is Kagome?' he though a little worried.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, half bread" he said in his unemotional voice that always irritates Inuyasha

"That's none of your business Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said irritated.

Sesshoumaru wanted to know where the miko was. The human he had come to respect. The only human that does not fear him. But how is he going to take that information from the half-bread?

"What the heck do you want with her anyway?" He said pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, noticing that he won't get anything out of his half-brother, turned around and started walking.

"Hey! Don't just walk out on me!" Inuyasha shouted back at Sesshoumaru.

He stopped and said over his shoulder, "This Sesshoumaru does not has to explain himself to you half-breed" then continue walking with Jakken and Rin on his tail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell was that abut?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, he must of have wanted to talk to Kagome" Kikyo calmly said.

"Yeah, he even worked with us to defeat Naraku because of Kagome" Said Shippou popping fro Sango's shoulder.

"That might be right" Said Miroku.

"Where the heck is Kagome, anyway?" Inuyasha said angered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome saw and heard everything that happened between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She turned and went dipper to the forest to complete her excused for disappearing.

When she found some herbs she went back. When she got there, she heard Inuyasha's question.

"Sorry guys. Saw some herbs and stop to pick the ones I needed" Kagome said acting like nothing.

"Where the heck were you?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"I just told you, I was picking some herbs I need!" She shouted "Anyway," She said calming down "Did anything happen while I was away?" She said while looking at everyone. The group glanced at each other. They knew what they have to say but Inuyasha didn't.

"Like--"but Miroku jump in. "Actually lady Kagome, nothing happen" Miroku said with his all too calm voice.

"Ok" She said, acting like she didn't know anything "What were you about to say, Inuyasha?"

I was gonna said say 'Like hell something happen' but he" he pointed to Miroku "didn't let me finish!" He finished saying 'Good thing Miroku said something before me. But why hide it' He though.

"Oh, Ok" kagome smiled to them.

'Wow' Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kikyo though in awn. 'Inuyasha finally something right!'

It has been sometime seens the meeting with Sesshoumaru, and kagome was getting tire.

"Sango, can I barroe Kilala? I'm very tire" She said stopping.

"Sure Kagome" Sango said smiling.

"But are you ok?" 'You never get tire so soon' She though.

"Yeah I'm fine just tire" Kagome said tiredly.

"Are you ok okaa-san?" Shippou said while jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah Shippou" She said while rubbing his face with her hands. Kilala transform into her larger form and waited so that Kagome could get on.

When Kagome got on, Kilala started walking with the others. Minutes later, Kagome felt asleep.

"What do you think is happening to Kagome?" Came the voice of Sango.

"I don't really know, Sango. I don't really k now" Was the only thing that Miroku said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru and co. stopped to eat lunch. He didn't want anything happening to Rin. They stopped near a river. Rin and Jakken went to look for fishes. Mean while Sesshoumaru was lost on his thoughts. He wondered where the miko was when he was with the half-breed. Then his thoughts change to the problem at hand. How was he going to find the damn wench if he couldn't even peek up her scent? But he was still wondering. From where did he know that scent? He knew that his beast likes it but he can't mate a human and he didn't know who this human was. The human could want his money and the title as the Lady of the western lands. Either way, he will find her.

~~~~~**~~~~~

Days passes and Kagome's period never came. Kagome though that maybe it was because of all the things that have happen lately, so she let it pass.

Kouga arrived at the western castle but when he ask for a meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru, he was told that he wasn't there. He asked when he would come back but they didn't know. He stayed a week there but Sesshoumaru didn't come back, so he departure for the western castle. It was almost due date for his mate and his pup will be born. So he went back to his lands.

Weeks passes and it has been a month seen Sesshoumaru appear in front of the Inuyasha gang, and still he hasn't found any, but I mean any, clue about the human wench. He decided that he would go and check the western castle, so he went flying in that direction.

When he got there, his servants and soldiers where waiting for him at the entrance of the castle, all with there heads bow. They waited until he had landed and started walking to return their duties. He noticed that one of his was behind him, so he turned his head a little. The servant, seeing this, started, "My lord, The Lord of the Eastern lands and his mate were here, my lord" She said. Sesshoumaru stopped for a nano second but continued walking.

"When was this?" he asked indifferent.

"Five days after your departure, my ord. It looked like it was important. He waited a week, but left two weeks ago because his mate was close to her due date, my ord." The servant finished.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said dismissing the servant but before she bow to go and do her work he continue, "Prepare my things. Prepare Rin's things too"

"Yes my lord" with that she bow and turned to do her lord's binding.

'What would that wolf want?' He said while walking to his studio to see what's been happening with his lands.

When he finished in his studio, he went to the front of his castle, there; Rin, Jakken and Ah-Un were waiting for him, along with some of his servants. When they saw him, they bow to him.

"Hn" he said and started forming his cloud under his feet.

Rin and Jakken got on Ah-Un and followed their lord.

It took them four hours to get there. He descended. In front of him was the beautiful castle of the eastern lands. Only the lords could see them and the people/demons they wanted to show it too.

At the entrance were two servants waiting for him. When he was near, they bow to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we been expecting you" They said in unison. "Our Lord said that you will be coming and that he want to show you his heir" The said waiting for the Lord.

"Hn" he said and started walking to the castle, with Rin and Jakken on his trail.

The servants turned and took the front. They guided the group to the nursing where currently the heir of the eastern lands was. When they got there, they knock. They waited for the 'enter' that came form the other side. They entered.

Kouga turned his attention from his pup to the persons that were entering the room.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! Came to see my heir?" He gave a smirk. He knew why he came but he wanted to have fun first. Sesshoumaru turned his cold glare to the Ookami. Kouga laughed.

"Ok, ok. But come her, man. Look at my son. Ichiro is his name. Is he not beautiful?"

'First son? Well picked Ookami' He thought while looking at the baby. (Will describe the baby later, sorry) He continued to stare at Ichiro. He felt a warm feeling but dismissed it right away.

He turned to Kouga who was coo-in at the baby. "Wolf, why did you went to this Sesshoumaru's castle?" Sesshoumaru said, only to be ignored by Kouga.

"Wolf!" He said with more force in his tone.

"Ok, ok. Geez" He put his son in the bedding and turned to the door. "Follow me" Sesshoumaru followed. When they got to Kouga's studio they sat down.

"Well Sesshoumaru. I want to talk to you about something I discovered." Sesshoumaru just stayed quiet.

"I discovered that you have mated Sesshoumaru" He stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just sat there. Shock.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

So? What do you think people? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think. I know its been a long time. But I hope that u enjoyed it. Please Review

See you.

Ja ne!

Kitty1217


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** *Looks around and don't see anyone* I own Inuyasha. *Out of nowhere comes the security* All right, all right, I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and company belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**My Dear Babies**

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru Just sat there. Shocked.

'I knew it. He didn't know!' Kouga shouted on his mind. 'Now what to do?'

Sesshoumaru, at that time was screaming at his beast.

'What have you done?! With who did you mated?!' He went on but didn't receive any answer. 'So you won't tell this Sesshoumaru?' Silence 'Fine, be that way'

Then he started to think. 'With who could we had mated to? The only one that I know my beast is interested in is the miko, Kagome. Even this Sesshoumaru is interested in her. I wonder if its her that this Sesshoumaru is mated to' he was brought out of his thoughts by the eastern Lord's voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga repeated. He was answered by Sesshoumaru's famous brow.

"You didn't know, did you?" Silence. Kouga sighted.

When he was about to said something, Sesshoumaru asked "Who is the woman this Sesshoumaru is mated to?" He glanced towards Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that I can't tell you. You have to look for her yourself. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that you know her" Sesshoumaru glared at him, but he couldn't tell him anything. Even though he was mated to Kagome, his friend, he couldn't do anything.

Sesshoumaru understood. It was law. But he had to try his luck but luck wasn't on his side.

Sesshoumaru stood up, finishing their conversation there. He was exiting the studio when he heard Kouga said, "Stay the night". He did stay the night. The next morning he departure with his followers, now to look for his 'mate'.

That was two and a half months ago, and he stills continue looking for his 'mate'. He has been thinking what he would do with her and the most that came to his mind was to kill her but that would be a disgrace. So, still, he was thinking on the best way get rid of his 'dear mate'.

He has been trying to make his beast talk but still he receive only silence. Now that he thinks about, a month and a half ago, when he was trying to make his beast talk he met his brother companions. It was a coincidence but he didn't say so. He stills remember that day.

**~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~**

"Sesshoumaru!" Came the voice that made him leave his thoughts, only to see it was the half-breed. "What do you want now?!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked around. That, is not business of yours half-breed."

"Hah!" Was what Inuyasha said.

"The miko" He noticed that this caught the attention of his beast. "Where is the miko?"

"That is no business of yours killing perfection" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice.

Sesshoumaru growled "Do not try this Sesshoumaru's patience half-breed" His eyes blinked for a second.

"Actually," Came the voice of Kikyo. "She went home" She said.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards the miko. He stared at her.

"Yes, she had something to do on her…village." Came Miroku's calm voice.

He glance at him too. He them walking pass them. 'Where would this village of her be?' He stop his thoughts. 'Why does this Sesshoumaru cares?' Then continue. 'Does not matter'.

**~~~~~Flash Back Ends~~~~~**

That had been the last time he saw the half-breed and his companion. But he stop his thinking about them when Rin came with a handful of flowers, she placed them on his left side, and went to pick some more.

He sat there, starring at the flowers until he picked up a white lily, brought it near to his face and smirked. 'You will end like this flower, my mate' He though while slipping poison to the flower 'but it wont be by my hands' He finish while the left over's of the flower touch the floor.

'Thank goodness that my belly doesn't grow, but I wonder if the pup its ok?' Kagome wondered while rubbing her belly. She has been eating well but even though she's pregnant she doesn't look like she is. At the beginning, when she discover that she was pregnant, she was sad but now she was happy.

She didn't care if it was Sesshoumaru's too. She didn't want him to know. Even thought it was going to be his heir. But it would be a hanyo so he wouldn't want it. He might try to kill it. It, because she didn't know what it was. She wanted a girl but at the same time a boy. She wanted it to look like Sesshoumaru. All this time she only been thinking Sesshoumaru but the safety of her pup was more important.

But really her belly was like three inches wider than her normal one. She just hopes that her pup was healthy and alive. But she wondered how long it would take it to be born. Maybe seven to seven and a half months because it was going to be hanyo.

"Kagome!" She stopped her actions of rubbing her stomach.

"Yes?" She said not knowing who the one that called her was.

"Why do you keep wearing those clothes!?" Inuyasha said. She knew that he didn't mean it like but, oh well.

"I already told you, I like this clothes" She was wearing a black blouse for pregnant women and loosen pants but she wouldn't say that. He didn't know anything about her pregnancy. The only ones that knew where family, and she wanted it to stay like that. Even though she knew that it wouldn't be like that when the pup was born but she still had at least three to four months.

"Feh" Was the only thing he said and continued walking with Kikyo.

"But I like how they look" Said Shippou.

"Thank you Shippou"

They continue walking. They stopped when Kagome said that she was very tire. It was a real when Inuyasha didn't want to but Kagome's mood swings help her said two or three of those big sits and he gave up. The mad there usual camp, there usual chores and them went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~

A week has pass and now they were heading back to Kaede's village. Kagome had wanted to go back to it. She felt that something was going to happen these one to two weeks. They didn't want to tell her no because they didn't want to feel her anger. So they were now on there way to the village.

It took them about 4 days to get to the village, because Kagome got tire really fast and they would always rest. The humans were graceful for this but not the hanyo. He mused silently.

When they got to Kaede's house, they said there hello's. After that Miroku and Sango started to get ready. They were going to the slayer's village to see how it was going. They were new people in the village together with Kohaku. After they finished they got on Kilala and took off. So it was only Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kaede, and Kikyo.

Kagome felt the pup kick and she was very happy about it. She hasn't been this happy since the day Naraku was defeated, and that was about two years ago. Sometime later when it was almost night Kagome told Inuyasha that she wanted some berries.

"You could get your berries from here" He said turning his face away.

"Inuyasha, I don't want those berries. You know those berries that grow in mount Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha look at her like she was crazy but still nodded. "Those are the berries I want, so go get them for me, please?" She said smiling sweetly. Inuyasha didn't catch this.

"Are you crazy, woman? That mount is the most far away mount from here!" Inuyasha said.

"So?" Kagome said not smiling anymore. "I want those and you are going to go and get them for me." She said now getting angry.

"Ack..." Inuyasha was getting scary. "Ok, ok, I'll go and get them for you" He said very low.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said now smiling sweetly again.

"I will accompany you, Inuyasha" Kikyo said. She wanted to be alone for Inuyasha for a while and Mount Hakudoshi was about a week from the village so this was her opportunity. They left after a while.

After that, Kaede made dinner and after chatting for a while then went to bed.

The next day, Kagome awoke very hungry. Kaede made breakfast and she was impress she saw Kagome eat four plates. Shippou wasn't so impress. He has been seeing that for a while so he continued eating normally.

"Child, are ye ok?" Said Kaede.

"Oh, yeah. Just hungry" Kagome said when she finished her fourth plate.

Shippou put his plate down. "I'm finish, so I'm going out play with the kids" He said while running to the door.

"Ok, be careful" Kagome said in a motherly way. When she was sure that he wasn't able to hear anything she put her plate down and began…

"Kaede, how long do you think a pregnancy of a hanyo is? Like a human woman with a hanyo?" Kagome said a little scare.

"I would say about seven to seven and a half moon cycles, but I'm not exactly sure. A pregnancy with a hanyo always take different time. Why do ye ask child?" Kaede said looking at Kagome.

Kagome fidget under her gaze. And Kaede notice this. "Well, Kaede…it's because…" Kagome began but stop.

"Do not lie to this old woman child." Kaede said.

"I'm pregnant, with a hanyo" Kagome said fast. Kaede was surprise with this. She expected a reason but not THIS reason.

"For how long, now child?" Kaede said acting her calming self.

"Well, it's going to be almost for moths now, but I discovered that I was pregnant almost two months now" Kagome said.

"Do you know who child it is?" Kaede said and Kagome just nodded. She waited for a respond but it never came. She guessed that she wasn't going to say so just stop. "So what are you going to do child?" She said, knowing already the answer.

"I'm going to have it of course, and I want you to be the midwife Kaede. I don't know when it's going t be born but I know its going to be soon." She said getting close to Kaede.

"But of course child, why wouldn't I? I would do it with pleasure. I am very happy to be." Kaede said very happy.

"Oh thank you Kaede." Kagome said giving her a big hug.

"You are welcome, child" Kaede said, returning the hug.

With that they continued there days.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Three days have passed since the day that Kagome had told Kaede about her pup.

Bright now, Kaede was out in another hunt. Kagome was enjoying the day, when she felt her pup kick. She was very happy. The pup continued kicking and Kagome felt pain. Kagome Screamed. Shippou hearing this came running to her.

"Kagome?" He said worried.

She screamed again. "Kagome are you ok?!" he said more worried."

Kagome just putted her hand on her stomach. "Shippou…call...Kaede…" She panted.

"O-o-okay. I'll be right back." He said leaving.

After a while, Shippou came running, Kaede following behind. "Kagome, Kaede is here!" He said still worried.

"T-thanks, Shippou." She said panting.

"Child, are ye ok?" Kaede said worried when she saw how Kagome was.

"K-Kaede…It hurts…." Kagome was feeling a big pain now. Kaede came to check on her. Her eyes widened.

"The child is coming!" Kaede said now alerted.

"Child? What child?" Shippou said puzzled.

"Now it's not the time child, Kagome is in great pain and we must prepare everything for the birth." She said. She helped Kagome into her feet and helped her get to her hunt. When they were there, she called some girls to helped her and told Shippou to get a lot of water. They had prepared everything an hour later. They had two wait two and a half hour more until Kagome's water broke.

"Push, child, push!" Kaede said.

"I'm trying!!" Kagome screamed between pushes and pain.

Twenty minutes later and they could see something coming out. "Ok child it is coming. Push a little more and it all be over." She said. Six pushes later and the baby was out. But Kaede and the others were surprise with what they saw. Before they could think whatever they were going to Kagome screamed again.

Kaede look at her and saw that she still was in pain. She looked and saw that there was another. She gave the child to a woman so that it could rap it with a blanket.

"Child push, there is another one." Kaede said to the very tire Kagome.

"Another?!" She said and screamed again when a pain came. She pushed. She pushed again and after ten minutes the other was out. Kagome was very tire that she felt back to the futon after she finished. Kaede put a blanket around the other baby. They were still surprise with what they were seeing.

"Its…" Shippou began.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"It is time." Came the voice of a woman with black hair, and red eyes, in a kimono with white and dark pink.

The other girl nodded. Her Pale form moving to follow the other woman.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Wow I FINALLY finish this chapter. I'm so but so sorry that I didn't put this chapter before. Its that I did have he beginning and the end of this chapter but didn't know what to put in the middle. I really want to thanx my mom for helping me with the pregnancy thing. And all of this did happen only leaving about the part about twin. This was her pregnancy with me and her belly really was this little. I saw the pictures of it. So any way please what you think of this chapter.

Who are the strange women? And what is it time for? And what is it with the babies? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of My Dear Babies.

Who do you think they are? And what of the babies? Tell me ur guesses.

Until Next time,

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Oh, look at the cute pups. Aren't they cute sensei? *Takahashi nodded* Ans they belong to me, like Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Well people…What can I say? Well, Ill just tell you that I would accept anything you tell me today and that I am sorry that I have not update in a long time. And this is because my computer screwed up. So here is Chapter 7 of My Dear Babies.

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 7**

Sesshoumaru's beast had been worried for hour and like it was trying to control itself for hours. Then all of a sudden he was very happy about something.

'Why are you so happy?' Sesshoumaru asked it but continue to ignore him and continued his happy dance. 'Mate, mate, mate, mate' Sesshoumaru heard it said happily. 'Mate?' Sesshoumaru asked but nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing you could see from the ground when you looked towards the sky was a big white feather. But on top of that feather were two women. One had a little mirror on hand looking at the image in it.

You could see a dark figure dressed in something black and red with long straight black hair you could hear the person talking to someone.

"The heirs are born. The father still doesn't know anything" Said someone from behind the person.

"Oh really?" Said the person in a manly voice. "The heirs are twins? Interesting. Now what can I do to them?" He said in an amused voice. "Maybe we should torture them? Or just kill the heirs with out the western lord knowing about them?" he said giving an evil laugh.

The image in the mirror started to change, the evil laughter echoing on the mirror. It changed to show Sesshoumaru. It stayed like that for a long moment then change to the image of Kagome and every one in the hunt. The emotions they were showing were shock. Again the same voice talked. "Its…"

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"…Its…They…Wha…?" Shippou couldn't seem to form his words. The others were still unable to speak from the image they were seeing.

"They are dogs. Full demon dogs" He finally said. Those seemed to be the magic words needed for them to get out of their shock.

"Indeed they are" Kaede said. "But I wonder, how could this be?" All I know is that demons and hanyos are born in their human form. I've never heard of this. Maybe it is because it was a miko who gave birth to a demon's off springs." Kaede said thinking hard.

"I think … I heard this somewhere…" Shippou said without knowing.

"Where have you, lad?" Kaede asked him.

"Huh?" Shippou asked confused.

"Where have you heard about this?" Kaede asked again.

"M…"But Kagome's voice interrupted him.

"My pups" Kagome said weakling. "I want to see my pups" She said aging.

"Hai" Kaede said passing her the pups.

When she saw her pups she didn't freak out. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were her pups. She wondered how they could have been alive in that little stomach of hers. She looked at them, and smiled weakling, but them notice something…

"They are youkai…Full youkai demons" she said looking at Kaede worridly.

"They are full demons, but do not worry child, it could be because you are a powerful miko, and because of how strong the blood of the father is" She said, keeping silence about the faint traces of the crescent moon on the forehad of the twins.

Kagome nooded. She then began to see how beautiful her twins were. Even thought they were twins they had different color of fur. One of the two had black fur as black as night streaked with silver from the moon. The other one was the opposite of its sibling. This one had silver/white hair as its father but had black highlights. She wondered what color where there eyes but with out dought she though that they would be the color of there father. She then remember that she had to named her pups.

"Who was first?" She asked.

"Pardon me? Kaede said.

"Who was born first?" She asked again.

"The one with black fur, my lady" One of the women said.

She went and opened the back legs of said pup and confirmed tis genre.

"A boy" Kagome said out loud. She started to think of a name that might go with him. 'Shingetsu' She though "Dark moon or new moon. I like it.' She though.

"His name is going to be Shingetsu" Kagome said to the others that look like they were waiting for something.

"Shingetsu?" Shippou spoke up. "It goes with him"

She smiled and went to confirmed the genre of her other pup. 'A girl. This should be easy' "Mizuki" She said again out loud.

"A girl and a boy…" Kaede said "that's a good combination of children and names" She said as she looked at the twins. Shingetsu had now moved closer to his sister as if to block her from view.

"Yep" She said. She heard whimpers and looked down.

"They must be hungry" Kagome looked up to see that it was another woman that she didn't knew. "Ok out we go" Said the woman.

They started getting out of the hunt. The woman was about to exit the hunt when Kagome's voice stop her.

"Wait! How would I feed then?" Kagome said worry about this "You now, they aren't your ordinary babies"

The woman smiled "Don't worry, I'll tell you. I have a baby and even though I don't know if it will work, try feeding them the normal way" She said to her and Kagome nodded.

"They won't bite me, right?" Kagome said a little nervous.

The woman laughed. "No. They still don't have teeth, I don't know in the future though. They might bite you"

"Oh" Was the only thing Kagome said. She started feeding the pups. 'I'll have to go and buy some milk and bottles for them'

When she finished she eat something and went to sleep with her pups.

**~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~**

Well people I'll let you tell me what ever you want to tell me. Even if it s bad things. And I know that this chapter is short but bear with me. I'll update this entire week so tomorrow they will be another chapter.  
So what do u think of the babies? Maybe u don't think of them much b/c this chapter doesn't say anything but please tell me what do u think.

Review people,

See you tomorrow,

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Sesshoumaru!!! Come and meet ur pups!!! *kitty1217 keeps yelling* *sight* this is impossible. I should tell Takahashi-sensei to tell him to meet the pups. She does own him…

Here is the next chapter like I promised. Enjoy.

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 8**

They have arrived a long time ago. They knew Kagome was asleep, and they knew that the old miko knew they were there. She was just waiting for something.

Hours passed and Kagome didn't awake. When Kagome awoke, they waited for her to notice them. It took a while for it since she had two pups now and they needed to eat. They saw in the mirror when Kagome told the old miko named Kaede to go and get them.

They waited the old miko. When she came and told hem Kagome wanted to talked to them, they descended from the sky. The big feather became again a feather that was a show on one of the woman's hair. They entered the hunt. Kagome was on a futon with two pups that they knew where hers.

"Kagura, Kanna" Kagome said not surprise that they were still alive.

"Kagome" said Kagura.

"Come here you two" Kagome said sweetly.

They knew that tone, but still they went to her side. When they were close enough, she unleashed her miko powers. 'Is she crazy?!' Kagura though 'She could harm her pups!' She looked down to where the pups were and founded that there was a barrier around them. 'She still have this much power?'

Kagome was very weak, she felt like she would pass out any minute. And now that she used her miko powers she felt like she would pass out any second. But she won't pass out with out knowing why this two were here now.

"So…Why are you two here now?" She said.

"We came to warm you" Kagura said still frighten of her powers.

"Of what?" Kagome said now curious.

"There is an evil coming and it wants to harm your pups" Kanna said in her once void voice.

"What?!" Kagome said now alerted. "Who wants to harm my pups? And how did this person knew about them?"

"Calm down, we don't know who he is, but we do know that he knows who's pups they are" Kagura said looking at the pups and seeing the crescent moon that was more visible than yesterday.

"What does he wants to do with my pups?" Kanna began "But we have a clue" Her sister finished.

"What?" The mother of the pups said seriously.

"They might want to kill your pups" Kanna said easily.

"But I won't let them" Kagome said very, very dangerous.

"We know you won't but I just want you to be careful" Kagura said sincerely.

After Kagome nodded to them, they walked outside. For a moment there was a strong wind leaving the mat door flapping. Then, there was nothing, only silence. Kagome went to sleep again.

The next day, Kagome awoke and eat something. When the pups awoke she gave them their share. After a while she told Kaede that she wanted to take a bath. Kaede said yes. She was happy, she loves bathing so much. She got her bath, but with the help of some women. She didn't like this, but was still happy that she could have her bath. After, were her pups. They were still a little too weak but were getting stronger. They felt asleep again.

Kagome awoke later on to her pups whining. She gave them their meal and felt asleep again. She wanted to go tomorrow to her time and show her new grandkids to her mother.

Kagome left the next day after she had feed Shingetsu and Mizuki. "Please take care of them" She said while waving good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome climbed out of the well. Its was difficult being as she was but she made it.

She opened the front door and yelled "I'm home" but nobody answered. She went in "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" 'they are out' She though 'Today IS Saturday'.

Ok, lets take a long bath!" she yelled to her self. She took her lovely bath. She changed and went out to shopping for her pups.

She went to an infant store. There, she brought bottles, to feed them, with milk. Then took clothes that would go with them.

When she finished with shopping for her pups, she went home. When she got there, Her family was already home. She said her hellos to everyone and told them that she had a surprise for them and to wait for it at the well house.,

They did as she said. When Kagome was ready, she jumped down the well, her family waiting for her in her time.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome got to Kaede's hunt. It was a little difficult to get out of the well all the bags but she made it. The first thing she did when she entered the hunt was, droop the bags and went to check on the pups. They were soundly asleep. She gave a big smile to them and try to picked them up, but couldn't.

She went outside and called for Shippou. He came running. "Could you help me with the pups?"

"Sure!" he said excited.

"Don't let them fall, ok?" She said handing Shingetsu to him.

"Ok!" Shippou said. He saw Kagome pick up Mizuki and started walking out of the hunt and towards the well. It took them around ten minutes to get to the well. When Kagome was going to take Shingetsu, Something passed through her mind. She grabbed Shippou and started to climb the well.

"Kagome?" Shippou said a little scare for Shingetsu.

"Don't be scare, nothing bad will happen. So don't let go" She said motherly.

He nodded. She finished climbing the well she jumped down, and for a moment there was a pink flash of light.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~**

Here is the next chapter. I wonder what happens next. What do u think people.  
Tell me what u think.

Well see u next time

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Look, what can I say? *Look at the side* *somebody gives her a paper**Reads something from the paper* I-do-not-own-Inuyasha. *Laughers* Yeah, real funny Mel, But it is true.

Well people…I didn't know what to do in this chapter. I was thinking of sending Kagome and the children to the past but them I though it over so this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 9**

On the other side of the well, Kagome's family could see a pink light from the well. 'Well, that's weird' Though Souta. 'The light is always a white bluish'. He then heard voices from the bottom of the well.

"Can you take us up?" Kagome said to someone.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou nodded. He transformed to his pink floating ball, after giving Shingetsu to Kagome. He waited until Kagome was on top and began floating. He was surprise to see that the well was inside some hunt. When he had floated out side of the well he descended to the ground. When Kagome got off him, he transformed back and then smelled something similar to Kagome's scent. He looked up and saw the familiar faces that he have seen on those paintings that Kagome has taken to the past. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder and stay there.

Kagome's mom, Souta and her Grandpa saw the little guy that transformed from a pink to a little kid with foxy legs. They knew who he was from the pictures Kagome has been taking in the Feudal Era. They knew that was Shippou, the child Kagome thinks of as her son.

They saw that Kagome was holding two cute little dogs. Kagome walked to them. She was kind of nerves. She didn't know how her family would react to her children. But still she had to do this. She swallows, and began…

"Mom, I think you have seen Shippou already, but let me introduce you to him. Mom, Souta and grandpa, this is Shippou, and fox demon. Shippou, this is my mom, my little brother Souta and my grandpa" She said while pointing at each of the indicated person.

"Oh!" Kagome's mother said while walking near Shippou. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Kagome has told me so much about you!" She said while she extended her hands to him. He hesitated and came near Kagome more. He looked at Kagome, and saw her nod. He then jumped on her hands. He buried his face on her shoulder and inhale deep.

He stayed like that for a while, and then looked at Souta. They stared for a moment until Souta said "Hi" and he said "Hi" back. Shippou said his hello to his Great Grandpa, and then went back to Kagome's right shoulder.

"Ok" She began. "Can we go and seat in the living room? I have something to say" She said. They nodded, and started walking out of the well house. When they got to the house they took there shoes of and sat down. Shippou was looking around the house in awn. When everyone was seated Kagome began.

"As you have seen, I have to puppies in my hands" She said as she took the puppies out so that everyone could see them. "These puppies are my children" She said. At that everyone look at her in surprise.

"Ah Kagome, Did you found then?" Kagome's mother said. "I know how you are" She said as she came closer to the pups "But they are small" She said as she look at the closer.

"Mama, they are dog demons" She said her mom. "And they are my children" I just had then two days ago" She said looking at then. They were now more shock.

"Kagome…"Mama began "I though the off springs of human and demon together would be hanyo" She said slowly.

"I though that too" Kagome said and lowered her head too look at her pups. "Kaede said that it could be because of my miko powers" She laid then on her laps and cares then on there head. You could hear there content.

Kagome's mother was calm in the outside but in the inside she was almost going crazy. She couldn't believe that her grandchildren were dogs. But still they were her grand child. She couldn't just say no. But still, she knew that she would love them. Grandpa on the other side was…almost on the dream world. He couldn't believe that his great grandchildren were demons, demons on a family of priests. How will his ancestors take this, and finally he pass out. Souta was, on the other hand, very happy. He was happy that he was an uncle of two demons, but it was weird that they were dogs, but still he was happy. "Hey Kagome," He began asking her "How long will they stay like that?" HE said all exited.

Kagome looked at him, then at the pups, and then at him again. "We actually don't know. This is the first time that demons are born on there true form so…" She told him honestly.

"Ok" He said. 'I could play with them, but wait they are still pups. Wonder how long I have to wait until I can play with them' He though.

"What are their names?" Kagome's mother said.

"Shingetsu is the name of the black one and Mizuki is the white one" Kaede answered.

"They are just so cute!" Mama took the white one and put her hands out with him on then in the air. She then put him on her arms and pets him again and again. Souta did the same to the same to Mizuki. He was so proud of being an uncle, even though he was so young.

Shippou still was still looking at the room. He wanted so badly to touch everything and study it. Even though he was young, he was very wise and smart for his age. But he didn't know if they would allow him. He then heard Kagome call him.

"Would you like to take a look around the house?" She asked him. "Yeah!" He said very happy.

Kagome took him around the house, telling him everything he needed to know and where everything was. When the pups where hungry, she gave then their food. She gave them a bath on a very little bathtub that she bough today. She then put them to sleep on her bed, with the pillows all around them. She took a bath with Shippou and gave him some of Souta's old clothes, even though they were big for him. They promised they would buy him clothes tomorrow. They felt asleep on her bed and they had a very good night sleep.

~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the woke up to the pups crying and the smell of food. Kagome gave the pups they're breakfast and change into some clothes. They went down for breakfast. There were some scramble eggs and pancakes. For Shippou that was the most delicious thing he has ever eaten.

Even though they didn't know how to take Shippou out shopping, at the end they just made him a baby because his little legs, and tail would not be show. When they finished shopping for Shippou and more stuff that Mama wanted for the pups, they headed back for the shrine. Around 5 they were already in front of the well.

"Kagome, please come back and visit us more and take care of the pups ok?" Mama said giving her a hug.

"I will mama" Kagome said giving her a big smile.

"Shippou take care" Mama said to him all caring.

"I will, grandma" He said to his now grandma.

"You ready Shippou?" Kagome said.

"Hai" He said while jumping on her shoulder with the bag that contains his new clothes on his shoulder.

"OK. See you later" She said waving bye to her family and finally jumping on the well.

"Bye Kagome, Please be safe with the pups" Her mother whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou took them out of the well on his pink ball. When Kagome got of him, he transformed back. "So, how did you like the future, Shippou?" Kagome said when they started walking back to the village.

"It was so amazing!" He said true fully. "Those tall hunts could almost reach the sky!" He said excited.

Kagome laughs. "But I still wonder how you could pass through the well" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Shippou said. "I couldn't pass through it. But I'm so happy that I could" He said so happy.

They got to Kaede's hunts. They laid everything down. The pups started crying, so Kagome started feeding them. She started with Mizuki. When she finish, she laid her down on the futon near to her. She then started feeding Shingetsu. While at it, she said to Shippou…

"Hey Shippou, Can you please not tell anyone about the pups just yet? Only the ones in the village will know and they wont tell anyone"

"Sure Kagome but why?" Shippou ask.

"I just don't want anyone to know yet…" "Kagome?" Came a voice from the door mat.

Kagome looked towards the door mat. "Sango…"

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Mama- Kagome's mother

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I don't really know why but this chapter just came to my mind and I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter. So I'll try to update ASAP.

Review

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Do not own it.

OMG!!!! I have 100 reviews on fanfiction!!! THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 10**

"Kagome?" Came a voice from the door mat.

Kagome looked towards the door mat. "Sango…"

"What are you doing?" She said as she enter the hunt completely while looking down at Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't want anyone to know so soon, but what could she tell them when she was breast feeding puppies? That wouldn't happen in normal life right? But wait, this is not a normal life. This is the era where demons and other things are real. But still what could she tell them?

"Kagome?" Sango called her name waking her up from her thoughts. "Eh…" Kagome didn't know what to say. "Can I tell you later? Bright now I don't think I got the courage to tell you" She said sincerely. "Ok…"Sango said, not really liking the answer, but she trusted her sister. "Now lets go and rest" Kagome stood up quietly after checking her pups. They rested and talked on how everything was on the slayer village. They informed then that Kohaku was taking care of everything and everyone that wanted to be a slayer even though he was not fully up to it but he was a good teacher so far. Kagome told them of what happen while they were gone leaving out the part about her and the pups.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Kagome asked and was answered by Shippou. "Don't you remember? You send him to get you those berries that only grow on Mount Hakudoshi" "Oh yeah, there was something like that right?" She said giving it a though. "He should be returning by now, its being almost a week"

"What about Mizuki and Shingetsu?" Shippou said.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru had finally finished all his work in the western castle. He was now looking for his mate. It hasn't been long after he left the castle, when he caught a far scent that he recognized and his own mixed. He gave a smirk. She was still on his lands. Was she stupid or what? He turned in the direction the wind was blowing from and started running on that direction. It won't be long now, after four months, he was finally going to face the bitch who was his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"What of them?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, wont he be able to smell them?" He asked innocently.

"No," She told him.

"But I can smell your scent and the pups too" He said.

"What?!" Kagome said standing up. "For how long now?"

"Since the birth…" He didn't get to finish.

"Fuck!" Kagome cursed out loud. "This is not good at all" She said making her way toward Kaede's hunt. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were surprise. It wasn't the first time that she cursed but that only happens when she was very nervous or very angry and it looked like she was both.

Kagome took the pups from where they were sleeping and went out side. "Can you hold Shingetsu for me for a moment and Mizuki?" Kagome said Sango and Miroku nodded. She handed Shingetsu to Miroku and Mizuki to Sango. She trusted Sango more with her daughter that Miroku for a reason. She went inside and picked up the things she brought from her Era and went out side. "Kilala, can you transform?" The demon cat did as said. Kagome out all the bags in two groups and then tied them together and putted them on Kilala's back. At that moment Kaede was coming to view. When she got close enough she asked "Where are ye going child?" Kagome looked at her. "I'm sorry Kaede but HE most of coming after me. My barrier was left down with out my notice, I think it was during the birth, so I have to go before he catches up to me. Ill see you again, soon." With that, she told Sango and Miroku to get on Kilala, and then got on with Shippou on her shoulder. "Bye Child. Please be safe" Kilala started flying towards the East.

After a while, she felt it. She was trying to do the barrier but it wasn't as strong as she anted it to be. His Youki was so strong that it was like chasing her. She didn't know how but she guest that it was because they were mates. He was catching up fast and she was worried for her pups. She didn't care for her life but at the moment she wanted to live for her pups. She didn't want them to be cold hearted like their father, even though he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone though, but he was cruel. And he was a Killing Perfection on top of all that. Just like his name says it.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru finally could felt her presence and he was, how could he describe it? happy for some reason. He guest that was the name of the emotion humans have. He smelled when the bitch tried to hided the scent, but he wouldn't allow it. He send his Youki, allowing the barrier to perished for at least until he get there, but he didn't get that result, because the barrier was still intact but he could still smell them. They were I the sky but that wouldn't stop him. He ran faster. He just couldn't get rid of that foolish emotion he was feeling at the moment. How could he get this emotion? Was it because he has a human mate? He didn't know but he didn't hate the emotion so much but he still didn't like it.

Finally he could see a demon cat, a fire cat, with three humans and 3 demons on her. Three of the people had his scent and he didn't know why. Only his mate should have his scent on her, but he will find out soon. He was getting nearer, and he ran faster.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you go faster Kilala?" Kagome said. Kilala then speed up. She wasn't an idiot and she knew that Sesshoumaru was the one that was following them.

Miroku and Sango fet when the Youki came in contact with Kagome's barrier. They didn't know who it was but they knew that who ever it was, the demon was strong, very strong.

Kagome notice that they couldn't out run Sesshoumaru, and that eventually he would catch them. "Kilala, please go down." Sango, Miroku, and Kilala thought that she was crazy but Kilala still followed her orders. "Are you crazy Kagome? He's going to catch us if we do that." Shippou said what was on everyone's mind. "We cant out run him Shippou and I know that you know that and Kilala know this too." Kilala gave a short nod. When they touched the ground Kagome got off. She putted Shippou on Kilala. "Sango, Miroku. Please go on with out me." She told them.

"Are you crazy Kagome!? I don't know who the demon that is following us is but I know that if he catches you he would do something horrible to you!!" Sango almost screamed.

"He is their father," She putted her hands together, and made a barrier to make them stay inside. "And my mate" she putted the barrier that would hide their scent. "What?! She hear Miroku and Sango and well, Shippou didn't say anything. He could guest already from all this time he's been on her shoulder. "Please take care of them, and don't let anything happen to them, please!" She pleaded. "I'll be ok, so don't worry about me. Kilala please" She said to them, and Kilala started flying again. At that moment, Sesshoumaru appeared from the trees that were a distance from her. The guys that were on the air so him. They gasped.

"I finally find you" She heard him said from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Well please tell me what you think on how the story is going so far. I really want to know.

So whats going to happen now?!!!! What will Sesshoumaru do when he discovers that his mate is Kagome? What WILL happen to Kagome?

Tell me what you think will happen, and maybe ill try to do ur ideas for next chapter. Some people want Inuyasha to be nicer, so ill see to that when he comes back and that will be soon. I have added others stories from another anime that I have made. Well from Katekyo Hitman Reborn that is. You can check them under my name in (Kitty1217)

See you next time

Kitty1217

PS. Review if you want the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Do not own it, If I did own it it would be weird and there would be Yaoi here and there.

So people, to tell you the true, I didn't know what to write in this chapter, I was thinking and thinking and this is what came to mind. Hope u like it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling.

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 11**

Sesshoumaru appeared from the trees that were blocking his view from his mate.

"I finally found you" He said to no one in particular.

He saw the woman looking at the sky and he could see with his sight that there was again the fire cat flying. It looked familiar to him. But he putted that aside. He brought his eyes to the woman's back, and stared. Her back was very familiar and her scent was very, but very familiar now that he was this close. He then noticed the way she was dressed. Those clothes were very weird and they weren't from these areas. He had only seen someone dressed in unfamiliar clothes. No it couldn't be. 'No…' He stepped closer.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome felt when he broke through the trees that were a distance away. But she continue staring at the sky, were she could still make out something like Kilala in the sky. She wanted to see then for the last time, because she knew something was going to happen to her. This feeling was powerful that other she has had and she couldn't shake it off.

She felt when Sesshoumaru started staring at her back. He was studying her. She looked to the west. The sun was already setting and the sky was turning a bluish black and white was showing indicating that the stars were beginning to show. That was one thing she likes about the Feudal Era.

She then heard him move forward. And she stepped forward. She did again when she felt him take another step

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru was not liking this. Every time he took a step, she would take one. He step forward and was behind her. He moved his arm fast to take a grab of her neck, but was reflected by a barrier. He was surprise that he didn't tell when she putted it up but he was more surprise when the barrier didn't burn his hand. He stayed on place knowing that the barrier wouldn't hurt him but will keep him out.

He examined the barrier. It was a barrier of those of a Miko. So his mate was a miko and that is why it did not burn him. He started clawing on the barrier. He was really annoyed. Even though he wouldn't show it on his face, he was showing it through his claws. He would swipe faster and faster at the barrier but it did nothing to it. The barrier was strong showing that his mate powerful. He liked that.

He stopped, and started studying her again. He only knew two Mikos and they looked so alike. Everything bout the woman in front of him was so similar to her. He crossed out the possibility of one of the two mikos being his mate, because he knew that she was mated to his half-brother Inuyasha. And the other Miko couldn't be because the possibility was so little in a big chance.

His eyes went to her hair. And suddenly she turned around. At the moment he was felling two things. They were happiness and surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

She saw the surprise in his golden eyes. She though she was something else in them but that couldn't be. She could just tell when he was feeling surprise or angry. Those were the only emotions he would sometimes show. But it was rarely.

She heard him call her name very low. It was a surprise to her that he knew her name. He step towards he but her barrier stop him. She knew he was angry at that. She didn't have time to react to his Youki. It almost knocked her off her legs. It weakened her barrier greatly. He swing(sp?) his claws at it and almost broke it. She didn't like this. He might kill her if he gets to her. And she didn't want this. She wanted to see her pups again. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She ran.

She knew he was following her. She could feel it. So she extended her barrier bigger around her and the forest, so that he couldn't follow her. She knew it was a matter of time before he broke pass through it, but she cold buy time.

"I won't let you have them…" She whispered before disappearing to the now dark forest

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru hear it. It was very low but his keen ears caught it. He was furious at the damn barrier. He just wanted to catch Kagome, hug her and tell her how happy he was that she was his mate. But he couldn't do it. The damn barrier was in his way. He started fighting it.

Some time pass and he still couldnt break it. He tried putting more of his Youki, but it wasn't working as he had hoped. He looked the way Kagome has gone and remember the words he catch before she disappeared. ' I wont let you have them…' They…who were they?

He then remember the scent he catched when he was chasing her. They were similar to her and his. Could it be that his mate was expecting his pups? That made him happier than before but then it turned to worry.

His mate was alone, on a moonless night, on a dangerous forest, with there pups. He had to find her! He started on the barrier again. She was only human and her eyes won't be able to see much. The something hit him. These were the eastern lands and because he knew these lands, for him being a lord. He knew well that there was a Waterfall near. That worried him more.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome kept running to the east, knowing that her pups were that way. She was tire of running, but she won't stop. Her barrier was becoming weaker the more Sesshoumaru fought it with his Youki. She couldn't see much with out the moon, but she let her feelings guide her.

She kept running, and the next thing she knew she was falling. She started screaming and praying to Buddha, that nothing would happen to her, and to let her see her ups again. She suddenly hit something hard with her head and went unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

He heard it and was more worried when the barrier came undone. He started running toward the sound. He knew the way to it though. The way to the waterfall. He got there after around five minutes. He couldn't smell her scent, she had putted a barrier to stop him from reaching her.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you people think? Please tell me. Sorry for the grammar or spealings. I don't got a beta. I didn't know what to write. Sorry if I et down some fans but please don't stop reading this. It will become good. I promise. R ppl. I don't care if u yell at me or throw tomatoes at me, even though I don't like them. Just tell me what u have in ur mind. The next chapter should be up today, tomorrow or Monday.

For those that have profiles on Fanfiction, please go and vote on the poll in my profile.

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own. How many times do I have to say it before u ppl can put it in ur heads?

So…yeah…not excuses for not uploading…maybe I did have a little of writers block…and I had a lot of homework…but I finished them and now I have a little of a few days free to write on my brothers laptop, 'cause mine is dead again. So enjoy and I hope u like it…

**My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 12**

Sesshoumaru was full of dread. He had already arrived at the waterfall, and he feared that Kagome ha fallen into the water fall and he might be too late.

He looked down to the waterfall to see if he could see any clue that Kagome had fallen to it. He was relief when nothing gave clue to it. But nothing in life was perfect. That dread full scent that he didn't want to smell hit him. He recognize it very well.

He followed the scent, making him jump to the waterfall. He forms his cloud when he was close and inspect it. It was her blood.

The current (sp?) was fast and he couldn't smell her scent because of the water. He looked around, and went towards the North, were the water was heading to.

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala had to stop. The pups had been crying uncontrollable for the last five minutes. Maybe they were hungry.

Sango, started digging on the bags Kagome had put on Kilala. She found a bottle with a tap that was strange. She found water, and a pot? 'Why would there be a pot?' she thought to herself while looking at it.

"Oh, that's to war the water. Kagome told me that you have to warm the milk before giving it to the babies." Shippou explained to her. "Oh" was the only think she said. She send shippou to look for some for some water to warm up to them find up that they were various very big bottles filled with water. She continued taking things put of the bags. See saw a lot of things that she didn't knew of. She finally came to see where the milk was when Shippou had come back. She said her thanks to him and started heating the water.

Shippou, mean while, with the help of Miroku, was trying to make the pups to stop crying. He tried every trick he knew but they didn't work. Miroku tried various trick that shippou didn't know that he knew.

Several minutes passed by, and they were getting really worried that something was wrong with them, until Sango came with the bottles that had milk in them. She gave one bottle to Miroku.

"You better no drop him or choke him" She said while taking Mizuki.

"Come on, Sango. Do you really think that I would do that?" She just stared at him.

At the beginning, the pups didn't want to take the milk but after they tasted it they drank it all. After they finished it all, they gave them a little bop on their back until they burped. After a while they felt asleep.

"If you look at them carefully, they have the crescent moon on their foreheads" Miroku told Sango. She only gave a nod. "But anything then that, I don't see any similarities with him or Kagome. Only the color of their fur that is the same color of their parents' hair." Again she nod.

"I hope Kagome is ok…" Shippou said before falling asleep. They two adults gave a silence nod to that…

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

In the far North, a couple is getting ready to sleep. They had laid down on their bed to rest from the tiresome day. All the paper work they had to do today were too bothersome. Why did they had to them again? Oh yeah. They remember that they were somebody of importance. They gave each other a passionate kiss, and laid their heads on the pillow and close their eyes to get some needed rest.

A minute or so later, they opened they're eyes. "you felt that right?" Said the person with the pretty red eyes, that look like snake eyes with a sound that sounded like a whistle.

"Yeah" said the other person that had red eyes two like a snake. They got up and went outside to see what had gone through they're powerful barrier.

"I wonder what it is?" The first one said smiling "Almost nobody could pass through our barrier, except some of the lords."

"You are right" Said the second person.

They finally got to the place that they felt somebody pass through they're barrier. What they found was a young lady with black hair, and some weird clothes, all wet.

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

He couldn't find her. It was like she just banished. He couldn't smell her scent. Nothing!

What now? What if she was dead? She was only human. What about the pups she was carrying? All this questions went through Sesshoumaru's head while he continued looking for Kagome in The North.

T.Y

Well I hope u like this chapter. So try and guest who the new characters are. Just to clues, they are not from Inuyasha, and maybe u remember, they were mention on early chapters. Sorry if this one has a lot of miss-spelling or grammar but it doesn't have a beta…I might update in the few days that I got free but I don't think I will.

See u next time

Kitty1217

PS before I forget, go and nominate ur favorite stories and fan art on .com


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha like always…And I don't own the new characters in this and last chapter. They belong to their owners.

Well here's next chapter. Wow…not much to say… weird…But there is one thing I wanna say! I wanna thanx badly Juukai from for being the Beta for this chapter!!!!!

** My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 13**

It has been various days since Sesshoumaru saw Kagome. He was still looking for a clue, ANY clue, that that would tell him that Kagome was alive. But nothing in life is easy. His instincts were starting to give up and he, himself, was starting to think that she might be dead. He shook his head.

'No, this Sesshoumaru will continue to look for his mate a while more.' He continued running through the forests of the Northern lands.

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

"Don't you think she should be awake by now? It has been two days since we found her at the end of the river through our barrier." Said the tall figure with red eyes and Jet black hair from the door way.

"I wonder," said the person with blond hair and blue eyes, smiling next to the girl in bed. He stared at the girl in the futon.

The girl had black wavy hair. She had been changed from her strange clothing to a gown of color black with white here and there. He had seen various colors, but only two that he thought that would look good on her. One of them was the one she was wearing and the other one was a green with white. He wasn't one for green much so he decided on the black one.

"You know that you have to do the work of the Lady of the house, right?" the voice of his partner brought him out of his though.  
He gave a pout, "Kuro-pi, can't you do them?"

"I already did them for the last two days you been in here. I hope you have eaten." The tall figure, now known as Kuro-pi, told him. "You know what I eat," the still unknown figure said to him. He went back to staring at the unknown woman.

"You know, Kurogane." His voice came, "she somehow reminds me of Sakura-Hime when we first met. She was unconscious too, and HE told us that she didn't have any memories." he turned his head to the figure that was now fully inside the room. "It would be… I don't know… kind of weird… if she too, had a memory lost."

"Well-" Came the voice from behind him, "it wouldn't be weird for a human with such an injury on her head to have her memory lost."

"Yeah." He said a little seriously. Then there was silence.

"Anyways, you need to sleep. You haven't slept in at all."

"Come on, Kuro-Kun, we're demons. We don't necessarily need sleep." The blond demon said.

"Fai," Kurogane said firmly.

"Hai, hai," The demon knows as Fai said, getting up. "Night-Night, Kuro-pi." He said playfully before exiting the door.

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

"Where the fuck are they!?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the forest.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kikyo's calm voice came. "You won't get anywhere like that."

"I know that , damn it! But what more can I do? We have been looking for a day! Their scent is old, and their damn scent stops here! There were two other scents that I don't know though, and worst of all…" his voice became lower. "Sesshoumaru was here. I don't know if they met though." He said turning to her.

"That might be bad," Kikyo told him, coming to his side.

"That Kagome…She sends me on a one week trip for some stupid berries. She better want them, or I don't know what I'm gonna do to her." He said clenching his fist hard.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" She said very calm.

"Shut up," he said turning his head to the other side.

~~~~~T.T~~~~~

"This is turning better than what I expect it to be" Came a ghastly voice from a dark room. In front of the person was a man, maybe a messenger, waiting for his lords' orders.

"Now to get rid of those pesky pups of hers, then I can finally put my plan to work. But before that… I have to finish her off after those pups!" The person gave an evil laugh.

T.Y

PLEASE go and vote on the poll in my profile!!!

Ok, so I did this chapter pretty fast while I was at work cause I was bored, but I have to do more after what I had wrote cause it was too short. But I hope you like it.

Now PLEASE tell me that you know who the new characters are!!! You just have to know with all the clues in this chapter!!! Tell me where are they from and who are they (though you already know from this chapter) and what I foreshadowed in this chapter? LOL wow now I'm talking like my English teacher. But anyways what do you think? You like it? No? Tell me!!! Please? Ok don't forget to nominate your favorite fanart and fanfictions of sesskag on .com

See u next time!

Kitty1217


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha doesn't belong to me it belongs to u know who. The New characters in my story Belongs to CLAMP.

Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait.  
**  
****My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 14**

Something was lurking in the shadows, and they knew it.

"Miroku" Sango whispered to her companion. He nodded.

Mean while, Shippou was plating with the pups. He had been trying to teach them how to walk since yesterday. It had been a week already since they were born, and full demons would start walking at the week or two, but he guest it was still early for them. He sighs.

"Its been five days already… I wonder were Kagome-Okaa-San is and if she's alright…" The pups stared at him. They had opened theyre eyes three days ago. The color of there eyes were still blue, like a new born would be.

Mizuki turned her head to her left. Someone was telling her to come. She knew how to walk better than her brother, but she was still slow. She walks towards the person. She got to it and the person turned. She followed. She didn't know where she was, but it was far away from the group she was with. She looked around. The person she was following stopped. She stopped.

The person turned. She continued to look at the person. The arm moved, and in it's hands was something sharp. Mizuki started backing up. The person started walking towards her while raising it's hand, ready to strike her.

It's hand stroke down. Loud yelp sounded. You could hear it through the forest.

~T.T~

Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippou turned around toward the source of the sound. Shingetsu just looked towards the direction.

"Miroku, was that….?" Sango couldn't finished her question after looking around and noticing that Mizuki was missing.

"Yes…" He said looking around. "AH!" He said after seeing Shingetsu breaking into a run. Sango follow right away after him. "Sango! Shingetsu! You Mustn't…!" But they where already out of his sight.

"Wow…he can walk!" Shippou said in a happy voice.

"Now it is not the time for that Shippou. Mizuki is in danger, and I fear that Shigetsu is in danger too. Lets go!" He said.

"Right!" Shippou jumped into his shoulder and Miroku started running. Kilala, being forgotten started running after Miroku.

~T.T~

Sesshoumaru stopped, and turned around. Something was telling him to go the opposite direction, so he followed his instincts. He didn't even noticed where he was going.

He entered the Eastern lands. The area was surrounded by trees. His heart was racing, and he didn't know the reason for it.

Suddenly, there was a cry. He recognized it as a cry of a scared puppy. He stopped. His heart was beating faster. He started running again, and his instinct took him to a field. In it, he saw a hurt puppy that looked like had dodged an attack, and a man in black, maybe an assassin. But, why would they send to kill a puppet?

They haven't noticed him, but it looks like the person in black was going to make another strike. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru became enraged. His poisonous whip came out of his middle claw finger, striking the unknown person down.

Mizuki noticing that there was no more danger, and that she was safe, passed out.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself down, and looked at the injured puppy on the forest floor. He then turned around, but stopped. He had decided on leaving the pup there, but something was telling him not to. He turned around again, and made his way to the pup.

Bedding down, he examined the wound. It did not look serious. Some how that brought relief to him, but he did not know why.

His eyes when to her face and his eyes widen. In the pups forehead, even though it wasn't as much as visible as his, was the cresent moon, that only runs in his family.

'This cant be….' He though in shock. 'No one outside of our family. Who is this pup?'

He got a little closer to her, and breathed in her scent. His eyes widen again. There in her scent was a similar to his, and to Kagome's.

'How can that be?' He then remembered the scents he did not recognized when he was following Kagome. It matched one of the two. 'But…how can this be? If this is really our pup….shouldn't it be a Hanyou? This is defenetly a full demon….But she couldn't have given birth so fast….It was four moons ago…'

He sensed people coming in his direction. He didn't want anyone to see the pup, so he picked her up, transforming fast to his energy ball, then heading towards the west.

~T.T~

Sango and Shingetsu entered to a field of grass, where a body in black with blood around it laid. Sango went fast to check on it. She bent down and check for a pulse. It was very low.

"Hey, What happened?" she asked the person.

"….." It tried saying something but it couldn't come out very high.

Sango bent lower. "Can u repeat that?" she said.

"….Lord…maru…pup….took it….she….ld…die…" Its eyes became lifeless.

Sango though of its words. She looked don to the body and saw whips marks on the corpse. 'Can it be…?' She then turned her head towards Shingetsu.

He was smelling some blood on the floor. At that moment Miroku, with Shippou and Kilala entered the scene.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"It looks like Sesshoumaru was here…and it could be that Mizuki is with him…." She said kind of nervous.

~T.Y~

This is the end. Sorry to have u waited so long. The next chapter will be hopefully uploaded by today. The reason is because I have been studying a lot for my regents, even though I don't study…never!

But Anyways…Ive been wondering, Does anyone eve read this? Well I don know….

Oh and another thing. Please checnk out my New story SASUNARU pairing "If I told U I wasn hinding something ill be lying" it is made by me and AkiTheFallen. It is a good story, please at least give it a try and tell me what u think.

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Ahhhh….Yaoi is life…But this is the first straight pairing that I have…I wish I could owns it….

So here is the chapter that I promised u.  
**  
****My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 15**

Sesshoumaru finally got to his castle.

"Call the herbalist! NOW!" He yelled as he landed inside the barriers. The servant that was cleaning the front went running to do her lord's binging.

He took the pup in his hands to a chamber next to his sleeping chamber. The chambers where for his pups and hear but he wasn't thinking of that at the moment, and actually didnt care.

He put her in the futon, and waited for the healer to come and check her wound.

Five minutes pass and the herbalist came. She was a demon with long pretty black hair, and sneaky purple eyes. She was breathing kind of hard, maybe she had been running to get here.

She bow to here lord. "Yes my lord?" She said very respectfull.

"Check on her. And nothing better happen to her or your life will be the cost" He said while walking out.

She gulped, "Yes my lord" bow again before he exited the room and went to check on the pup.

~T.T~

"You're awake!" Fai said to the human in bed. It has been a week and he was worried that she was going to die if she didn't wake up soon.

The girl stared at him. She blinked. She then tried to talk but found that she could not. Putting her hands on her neck she tried to gulp.

"Oh" he said. "Chi!" he called one of his favorite servants. "Bring me water for her" He told her.

She bows her head with a chii, and leaves the room. She comes back fast with water, pour it in a glass and gives it to him.

The black haired woman turned to fai, making the crescent moon on her forehead show.

He had seemed it various times and think nothing of it. The servants could see it too, so she couldn't be who he think she is.

"Here" he said while he putted his hand behind her neck and made her sit, so that she could drink some water. She drank it but very slowly. When she finally felt like she could talk she did.

"Thank…you…"She said in a very low voice.

"Sure, no problem" He said with a smile to her.

She tried to support herself but fail badly. He handed the cup to Chi while supporting the human girl.

"How are feeling?" He finally asked her.

"…Fine…" She said.

"That's good. You should eat something, then rest some more. Even though you have been sleeping for a week, you should rest a little more just to make sure you are all right. I'll call the herbalist so that she could check your condition." She nod but looked confused somehow. "Bring here cooked food" Fai said to Chi.

"Chiii" She bow and left the room to do his binding.

He laid the human back in the futon. She looked kind of out of it, and like something was missing.

"Excuse me" She looked at him. "But may I know what your name is?"

She look at him for moments, then looked at the sealing, the crescent moon on her forehead showing the pink that it was.

"My name…." She said. "I wonder that my self…"

'So she really did loose her memories as I feared.' Fai was sad at that. "Amnesia?" He said to her.

"Amnesia?" she asked.

"When some has a memory lost" He told her.

"oh…Maybe I am…"

"OK! How about I give you a temporally name until you remember? How about Sakura?" He said all smiles.

"Sakura? That's a pretty name" she smiled her first one to him and he felt very happy about it.

Around ten minutes later, Chi came back with the food Sakura. Sakura felt very hungry, and she tried to eat as fast as she could. He laughed.

"Slow down, it's not going away.' She nodded and slowed down.

When she had finished Chi took the plate away and took it to the kitchen.

"Was it good?" She nod. "That's good them" At that moment someone entered the chamber.

"Kuro-pyun!" Fai said. Kurogane made a face.

'Kuro…Pyun?' Sakura though.

"Stop calling me that!" he half yelled in a angry voice.

"But its so cute!" The blonde pounded. He then turned to the girl in bed.

"Sakura this is my mate" He told her.

'Mate? Does that mean they are together?' She stared at then, then suddlenly her eyes turned to stars. 'What the…? What did I just though that twoman…were cool being togethere?' She though to herself in horror. 'No, that can't be…it must be my memory lost, yeah that!' She said positive.

"Sakura?" the tall man said.

"Yeah, that's her temporally name. She lost her memories, so we agreed that that would be her name until she remembers." Sakura nodded.

"Oh" Kuro said.

"Yeah, I picked that name because she reminds me so much of Sakura…I wonder if she is well…" He said looking down. The Dark haired one embraced him.

'YEAH!' Sakura though. 'MORE!' she though loudly in her head. 'Wait…What is wrong with me?' She though horrified.

"Sakura, Why don't you rest some more? Then we could take you out side for some fresh air." Kurogane said. She nodded and laid down on the futon, she closed her eyes and felt asleep.

"Do you think she is her?" Fai asked Kurogane seriously.

"We don't know, she might be, but we haven't heard from him in a long time. If she was her, he would of have informed us already." Kurogane said while turning around and leaving the room. Fai right in his tail. "that's true…"

~T.T~

"HE FAILED!" someone screamed, stabbing a knife into the hard floor, making it go half the way in. "HOW COULD HE FAILED? IT WAS ONE SINGLE PUP!"

The servants where scared of their master. Every time the master got angry, one of them would pay the consequences. Their master was angrier and this could be bad.

"ARRG!" the master yelled, throwing some attack that was very fast for their eyes. It took down 5 of them in a single hit. "GET OUT!" They were out in a blink of an eye. "Those weaklings"

~T.Y~

So here it is! AS PROMISED which is a miracle….but I hope u guys are happy…but I know ill get some comments that will disagree with what I wrote but I don't care, im happy when u guys tell me what u think so I could work on what u dislike about it.

Well I don't know when ill have he next chapter up, Maybe Saturday, maybe Sunday, maybe even tomorrow by the after noon, I really don't know so don get u hopes up.  
Now the good news, I get out of school Monday YAY!, bu the bad news is that I get 3 regents for 3 DAYS! *sigh* welli have t take them or I wont gradute. So until next time

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217

P.S. Please go and vote on the poll in my prfile. Thnk u very much


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Ahhhh….Yaoi is life…But this is the first straight pairing that I have…I wish I could owns it….

So…..I don't know what to say here, so on with the chapter. Oh wait! I know! So yeah…Tuesday I had my global Regent, and yesterday, I had my Living Environment regent, today was Geometry…So far I think I failed Global, and I think I barely passed my Living Environment….But if I failed Global, say bye-bye to my laptop…Geometry was pretty easy, only two questions I didn't know so I think I passed with a number higher that 70! That's good! (Just to tell you I wrote this yesterday LOL)  
NOW on to the chapter.**  
****My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 16****  
**Sesshoumaru has been worried sick about the pup and he didn't know why. 'It must be because his Sesshoumaru want to find out about the crescent moon on her forehead.' He told himself but he wasn't so sure about that.

There was a knock on his studio. "Yes?" He answered. The door was opened and in came the Herbalist.

"My Lord, the pup is in stable condition, she is sleeping at the moment" She told him while her head was low, not to show disrespect to her Lord.

He stared at her, and then stood up. He passed her, leaving the room. After he had left she got out and went to do other business she had to do.

He entered the room where the pup was sleeping at. He walked towards the futon, and sat down in it. He stared at her. She was sleeping comfortable. He sigh out in relief. He took his claw hand and softly stroke her face.

She got nearer to him by each stroke and that made him happy.

He stopped and got up. He needed to do some things, and he wanted to finished then before the pup awoke.

~T.T~

"Where the heck is Inuyasha when you need him!" Sango screamed, making the birds around them fly off.

"Well, he is always appears when you suddenly need him. Haven't you notice that Sango?" Shippou said while stroking Shingetsu's black fur.

"Yes…Now that you mention it, Shippou, you are right." Miroku said thinking back on all their adventures while tracking down Naraku.

"I don't care about that right now! We need to get to Sesshoumaru's castle, and he is not here!" She yelled at them. She was nervous, and angry. Nervous because Sesshoumaru might do something to Mizuki, and angry because they allowed this to happen under their noses.

"But hasn't it been over half a moon cycle since he went to Mount Hakudoshi, hasn't it?" Miroku told them.

"Yeah" Shippou just said. He continued to look at the crescent moon on Shingetsu. "But you know, its more noticeable now." He said atloud.

"What is, Shippou?"

"The Crescent moon" He pointed at it.

"Yeah" Sango said coming to his side. "If Kagome hasn't told us, or if the crescent moon wasn't on him, I would of though she was lying." She said with a sigh, stroking the pups white crescent moon.

"I have been wondering…" Miroku started.

They looked at him.

"Shouldn't every demon know where Lord Sesshoumaru's castle be? He is a Lord, and the most powerful at that."

Sango gave it a though. "You might be right…"

"Why not try it? We are near Kouga's cave. Why not go and ask him?" Miroku told them.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Shippou said happily throwing his fist in the air.

"Ok! Kilala!" Sango yelled. Kilala roars, transforming to her bigger form. She waited until Everyone was on top of her to access the sky. She went in the direction she remembered he was on.

~T.T~

"Inuyasha…where are we going?" Kikyo's voice came to his doggy ears.

"To the west" Was the only thing he said to her, and continued jumping throught the branches of the trees, with her on his back.

"But why, may I ask?"

"They are in that direction, and I think they are going to the Smelly Wolf's cave." He said with disgust and annoyance in his voice.

She did not ask anymore.

~T.T~

"Look!" Shippou said pointing to a waterfall. "There it is!"

"YES!" Sango said, happily. "Now we might know where Sesshoumaru's castle is"

They descended. Outside the water was a wolf demon.

"Welcome" he said after they had touch the ground.

"Um…"Sango said. "Its Kouga here?"

"Shingetsu!" Shippou screamed. The dark pup was running towards the castle, which was a cave to the Inu gang.

"He is this way" The wolf said, and they followed him.

They passed the waterfall. Kouga and Ayame were to the end of the cave, with a little baby with them. They were sitting on a furry pelt.

"Oh! Sango, Miroku!" he said, while waving. "How are you?" He looked around them. "Where's Kagome?"

"We actually don't know…Some things happened, and well, we haven't seen her for almost a week…"Sango told him.

"Oh…"Ayame said. The baby next to them suddenly started crying, maybe feeling the sadness of his parents.

"Shhh…Ichiro, everything is alright." Ayame said.

"Shingetsu!" Shippou cried after the pup. The pup ran back to Sango's side, and stared back at child in Ayame's hands. He turned around fast to look at Shippou who came to a stop behind him.

"Don't…do...that Shingetsu" He told him. He gave a short bark.

"So why did you came to visit us?" Kouga suddenly asked them.

"Well, Kouga" Miroku finally talked. "We were wondering if you could tell us where Sesshoumaru-Sama's castle is"

~T.T~

Sakura couldn't sleep anymore. She felt like she would seriously get sick if she stayed another minute in the futon.

She got out of it, and walk toward a window. She wanted to feel the sun in her skin. She turned and walk towards the door. She opened it, and noticed no one was out side. She closed the door and walked down the long hallway.

She walked for a while, and finally got to a garden. She sat down near a bush of white lilies. She stared at the flower, and then looked at sky. The sun was setting already. She felt tire from all the walking she did. She closed her eyes and felt unconscious.

She opened her eyes in a bright place. She could see some people but she couldn't see their faces. She could see some pups. Two actually. One of them had black fur and the other one had white fur. The suddenly the images disappeared, and someone else appeared. The persons back was to her, but the person had white silvery white hair.

She tried to read to the person but, it disappear.

She opened her eyes to some one calling her name. In front of her was Fai. He had a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. "Yes…Just had a dream." She answered him.

~T.Y~

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY LATEST POLL. UR DECISION IS GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!**

OK please do me that favor. I have an idea of what might happen but I want u guys to decided on this one. AND please! Pray that I passed my Regents! Thnx!

So anyways, Did you guys liked it? I hope you did. At this moment I am very happy that my Regents are over, AND THIS MEANS I AM FREE! No more school! So I will have time to write my stories! (more this one though) Well, that's all.

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Ahhhh….Yaoi is life…But this is the first straight pairing that I have…I wish I could owns it….Like Ulquiorra and Orihime….Good pairing…Yes indeed…

Ok…So far the poll I putted up, the NO is winning. So the majority of u ppl are saying that Kikyo should not go and back stab Kagome….LOL wow ok, will see which one wins at the end. Please, for those that haven't vote in the poll please vote.

Another news is….I passed my regents! Wohho! PARTY TIME! (Party goes for hours) OK sorry…I've been busy lately don't know how though…but now im free…again…So yes I will write…hopefully…  
**  
****My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 17****  
**  
"So could you tell us?" Sango asked Kouga.

Kouga looked kind of troubled. "Why do you need to go to Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle?"

"We cant tell you…Only that he has someone…and she is precious to us and Kagome…" Sango lowered her head, so that she could not look at him.

Shingetsu lowered his head in Shippou's little legs, and yawned.

"Why not do it Kouga? It seems that is very important…" Ayame finally talked after a while.

"But you know only Lords know where the castle's are, and even if they do, is pretty hard to find." Kouga told her truthfully.

"Then take them to the castle, don't worry about the two of us, we'll be protected by the guards. We'll wait for your return here." The red headed woman told him, with a smile on her face.

He gave her a doubtful look, but gave up right away. Nobody could win against her when she was like that. A proof was that they were together at the moment. He let out a sight.

"Ok…I'll take you there, but only this time!" Kouga told them while standing up.

"Yes!" Shippou suddenly stood up, and the pups face hit the floor. He let out a pained cry.

"Thank you Kouga! You don't know how much this means to us." She stood up and gave him a hug. At Shingetsu's little cry, she went to his side right away.

"Yes, Kouga, thank you very much" Miroku said standing up, going to his side and shaking his hand.

They both looked towards Sango and Shippou who were trying to console the pup. Sango would swing him from one side to the other.

"Miroku, I think its time for his meal." She went to Miroku's side, "Could you hold him while I make it?" She handed him the dark pup, face first.

"Sure, my dearest Sango. Anything for you" He gave her a smile. She felt omething on her rear. Blushing she gave him a slap, not to hard but one that at least would leave a mark on his face.

"Pervert!" She yelled and went to Kagome's things to make Shingetsu's milk.

"Really…" Shippou started saying out loud. "The monk never learns."

Ayame and Kouga both didn't missed the only thing that stood out other that the pup's eyes. They looked each other, but said nothing.

~T.T~

Various days has passed. It was getting more and more boring in the Castle. Suddenly, Sakura got an idea. She left her room and headed for the garden, in hope that she could find the person she wanted to talk to.

"Um…" came a timid voice. Fai turned and smiled.

"What is it, Sakura?" He stood up from the stone bench he was sitting in and was in front of her in less that a second. That gave her a fright.

"I was wondering…" She began but stopped.

"What is it? Don't be timid" He gave her a smile.

"Fai-san…" She looked up. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to go out, and look around the villages…" She looked down again, in fear that he might say no.

He gave it a though. "That a good idea" He made a sound like a whistle. "Maybe you'll get some of your memories back!" He gave a smile that did not suit him, but she said nothing.

"Thank you!" She hugged him suddenly. That took him by surprise.

"But you're not going alone" The blonde pulled her back, "I'm going with you" He pointed at himself.

She giggled lightly, and nod. "When can we go?"

His face turned to a thinking one. "How about the day after tomorrow?"

"OK!" She then turned, telling him that she will see him later, and that she was going to prepare for their journey.

He smiled yet again. "Ok, got to tell Kuro-Kun about this…" He turned and headed the way he knew his mate was.

~T.T~

"You still haven't found her?" Someone screamed echo in the dark room.

The servant trembled in fear under his master's feet.

"The Human might be dead, Master" He suddenly said, trying not to cover his trembling voice.

"That might be a possibility…Continue to look for her. If you find any clues on her, tell me right away, or you wont like what happens next" The dark shadow turned and sat on a chair further back.

"Yes, Master" He stood up, bow low, turned and exited the room.

~T.T~

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" A cheerful voice sounded through his studio.

"Yes, Rin?" Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said to acknowledge her.

"The cute puppy has woken up!" She said running to him. She waited until he had stood up to embrace his leg. He patted her head, and she released it.

He exited the studio and walked toward his chamber, but he stopped on the one before his. He opened the door. Next to the futon was the herbalist, checking on the pup. She gave a bow.

"My lord, everything seems to be well with the pup." She informed him.

"You may leave" Was what he said, and continued towards the futon. The pretty herbalist gave a bow again, with a 'yes my lord' and leaving the chamber.

The tall demon looked at the pup in the bed. He heard a whimper, and looked at the white pup in surprise.

He just understood her…But that cant be right…Only…But could it be…?

He started to talk to her in their native language.

"Who are? What is your name?" He asked her.

Another whimper came from her mouth, and he now was certain. "Mizuki...What about you mister? Do you know where my mother is? Maybe Aunty Sango? Or my brother Shingetsu?" She said. She was panicking

Now he was certain… this was his pup.

~T.Y~

Ok ppl sorry for the long wait. As I said, Ive been busy. So did u like it? I hope so.  
And forget about the Poll, No has won, so she wont back stab her, but I got another idea.

SO I want to say something to u guys and girls.

**I am looking for ppl who could help me with Korean mangas. Im am looking for ppl who could read Korean and tranlaste to English. PLEASE I BEG U IF U CAN DO THIS PLEASE PM ME!**

**And another thing! Do-ku-ga Nominations has started again! Please go and Nominated thise hard workers ppl who write fanfictions about our favorite couple Sesskag. **

I can wait to read new stories that will be nominate!

Well see u guys late, don't know when ill write but ill do it ASAP. Please review.

Ja Ne!

Kity1217


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I would be doing fan fictions about then? But if I could buy them I would…

OK! Sorry, I havent update. Been busy doing things in my laptop. But she I s sick now, so im using my bro's laptop. Because she was sick, I wrote the chapter on a notebook because I was pretty bore, and I finished it under 1 day. So here it is. Please enjoy and Review. I would like to hear your opinions and your thoughts on what would you like to happen in the next chapters. Maybe I will put it in. Who Knows, but for now, Enjoy.

**My Dear Babies**

**Chapter 18**

"Ok, let us rest here for today," the wolf told them.

Kilala stopped. They got down from her one by one. First was Shippou, who was on Miroku's shoulder. The little fox was followed by the monk, who had Kagome's and the pup's things. Lastly, but not least was Sango. She carefully got down from the fire cat, so she would not wake the sleeping pup in her arms.

The sun had almost set. You could see the stars appearing in the dark sky. They needed to start a fire soon.

"I'll go and collect some wood," Miroku said after he had place down the stuffs. He turmed and disappeared in the trees around them.

"I'll go and bring some food," Kouga said and turned, disappearing in the opposite direction the monk had gone in.

Sango sat down, sighed, and looked up at the sky. Shippou did almost the same. After looking at the sky, he looked at the pup.

He did a sound similar to a hum. 'I wonder when they'll turn to their human form…,' he thought, 'Wondering how they'll look.' He thought more happily now, and put on a thinking face. 'Maybe like Kagome!' He imagined it. 'They'll look pretty!' he joyfully said. 'But wait, they could be like Sesshoumaru,' he thought of a mini Sesshoumaru versions.

"Wow, they'll still look beautiful, even I can kind of see that…," he said loudly.

"What was that, Shippou?" Sango asked him as she came out of her thoughts.

"No, nothing, Just thinking of how the pups will look like when they get their human form," he said honestly.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, that could be true. They do have a powerful aura," she said and then had a vision. She gave a little laugh.

"What?" he asks curiously.

She laughed more.

"Imagine that they look like Inuyasha, and act like him," she continued laughing.

Shippou joined her too.

"Yeah," he said.

They continued like that until the males came back. Before they did, they enjoyed talking about how they will turn out. They even talked about the pups turning out like Miroku, but end in conclusion that Kagome would not allow it.

They ate, when the food was ready.

"So, how long will it take us to get to the Western Castle?" Sango asked Kouga, who was finishing his raw meat.

He looked at them. "Well…We should be there in another two or three days"

"Why does it takes that long?" Shippou whined.

"Well, the East is the one nearest to the West, kind of," Kouga begin talking. "On the South, they are more mountains, so it takes more time to travel, and it's a bigger land. It is the same with the North, but not with the mountains. There are more rivers and lakes there. The West and the East, as you noticed, have a lot of forest but the eats has more plains than the east," he finished explaining.

Shippou, not being able to understand well, stretched, and gave a yawn. He went to Kilala and Shingetsu's side, which were on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"We should get some sleep. It is pretty late already," Miroku told them.

They agreed, and went to sleep. Kouga for the matter, stayed up, guarding the camp. He never took his eyes off the dark fur pup.

~T.T~

In the dark room, they were echoes of footsteps. Someone was coming towards that direction.

Soon after, someone emerged from the door. The servant was breathing hard from running. He got down to one of his knees.

"I am sorry for my disrespectful behavior, master. But, we have found the human wench," the servant told his master. While informing his master of his news, not even once did he looked up at the person in front of him.

"Really?" the person turned to him.

"Yes!" he said. He looked up. The bright gray eyes of his master shined in the dark room. He could not help but admire them. He heard the master's question five seconds after. "Her location is the Northern Lands."

"Oh really?" A smirk appeared while a plan formulated on the master's head. "We should do something, don't you think?" the master asked while the smirked became bigger.

"Yes," he heard his master's evil laugh after his reply. It sends shivers over his system.

~T.T~

"Where are we going first?" the deep voice asked his other two companions.

"Mmm," the other boy in the group put on a thinking face. "I don't know. What do you think, Sakura?" the blonde-haired person looked at the girl. She turned to look at them.

"Well. I was thinking that we should look at the Northern Lands first. However, is it OK for you guys to come with me? Aren't you the Lords, well Lord and Lady of this Land?" she looked at the Stars on their foreheads. She said nothing about it though.

"Don't worry," Fai said in a singing voice. "Kuropii here already finished all our paper work," he gave her a grin. "Oh! In addition, remember to call us by our names. No one knows who we are, ok?"

"Yes!" she gave them a smile, and they continued walking.

~T.T~

"Sorry, Inuyasha. They were here, but they left almost three days ago," Ayame told him and Kikyo. Her boy was sleeping at the moment. "They left with Kouga as you can see."

"Where are they?" he asked as he stood up.

"They are heading to the Western Lands. To Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle," she told him.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ichiro moved by the loud sound. He started crying. Ayame picked him up and started purring. The crying died down.

"Please keep it down Inuyasha," Ayame warned him.

"Feh," he turned his head away.

"So, why are they heading to Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle?" Kikyo finally speak.

"Well, I don't know the details," Ayame begin. "But, they said that he had something of importance to them and Kagome," she finished telling them.

'Importance?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"Oh, Kagome wasn't with them. They said that she has been missing for a few days now," she informed them of what they had told her and Kouga.

"What! She's missing!" He half yelled. "Kikyo, let's go!" he said and turned around, exiting the cave.

Kikyo follow soot.

~Y.T~

So, yes, I hope you all like it. Next chapter, Sakura and the other will meet someone, I wonder who it is *smirk* But, oh well. Please tell me what you think. :]

OH, and guys, I've been thinking of asking someone to draw the pups, because I myself don't know how to draw…Which is sad…Please if you would like to draw them, please tell me, but I don't know what I can give u in exchange….But, oh well.

Ja Ne

Kitty1217

PS. Thnx to Aya for Beta-ing this chapter. (from Rosa Negra Scans)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I would be doing fan fictions about then? But if I could buy them I would…

OK! Sorry, I havent update. Sorry really… I couldn't finish it for some reason…. BUT! Its longer than my other chapters, and I hope u enjoy it!

**My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 19**

Black eyes open slowly, but were closed fast from the brightness in the room. She still couldn't get use to the sunlight that would shine over her every morning. It's been various days since she has been in this place.

She stood up from the big futon and stretched her little body. Being in a futon for such a long time was not good for her. She turned her head around the big chamber. She has been alive for almost two weeks; she knew that much from what Shippou-Nii-Chan had told her in the first week before she could open her eyes. He told her and her brother that their mother had gone missing a few days after she had giving birth to them. They didn't knew her by face, but they remembered a little of her scent. She had tried to asking them about what a scent meant but they couldn't understand her, neither could they understand her brother.

Shippou had told them a little about their father too. He had told them that he was very beautiful and powerful too. When he was telling this to them he had said, "I hate to admit it, but there is no other demon like him." They had laughed at that. The other only thing he said about their sire was that he had silvery long hair, much like her fur, and that he had a crescent moon on his forehead, along with beautiful golden eyes. After that, he had said no more. Thinking now, she wondered why he had stopped. She wondered what a crescent moon was.

She looked to her right. There was a door. She walked to it. She tapped it with her little paws. She tried everything she knew to open it but it didn't budge. She looked through her little memory, and found one. She remembered seeing people that would come and aid her, opening and closing the door. She tried the same method and it worked. Then when she opened it, she looked around. No one was in her sight. She got out of the room, and walked to her right, where could see more doors.

She looked down the long hallway. All she could see was walls and more doors. She ran down the long hallway, but there was nobody in sight. She was getting tire of running, when she saw long stairs. She started going down them slowly, as not to fall. They were long. She finally got down; she felt like she had passed through something but gave it no mind at all. In front of her was another hall, but this time, there were windows. The pup went to the nearest one, and looked through it. She could see various hunts, 'Are they really hunts?' She asked herself. She wanted to jump through the window, but it was too high for her. She looked down the hallway yet again, and continued to walk. It took several minutes before she reached staircase again. She went down slowly again. There was a door and she went through it.

The sunlight was like a heavenly to her body. She took in the scent in the air. She could smell different scents together, so she headed that way. What she found there was a large field with different kind of flowers she had never seen before. She started smelling them. She jumped around them but careful not to crush them. Some time went like that, before she felt something, and went running towards it.

~T.T~

"How long until we get there?" Shippou whined. They had started walking around an hour ago, Kouga had told them that they were near the castle.

The wolf said nothing. He suddenly started circulating the place in front of them, like he was looking for something.

"What the heck?" He suddenly said. "He straightened the barrier…" He started to do something that they didn't recognize. A few minutes passed and something similar like a door appeared. He stepped inside the barrier and some people appeared.

"Who goes there?" The first soldier said.

"I am here looking for Lord Sesshoumaru"

The second soldier, who had more rime as a guard, gasped and kneeled on one of his knees.

"Lord Kouga!" He said. His other fellow soldier did the same and got on his knee.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, Lord Kouga!" He started apologizing.

"Worry not. Anyways, I am looking for Lord Sesshoumaru. I have some business I need to talk about with him, so does this people who are my friends" He said very lordly.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were shocked at this. Kouga looked and acted like a totally different person. Kilala was looking over Shingetsu, who was looking everywhere.

"Yes, sir" They heard the soldiers said. That got them out of their shocked state. The soldiers looked at them and the next moment they had left.

~T.T~

He had finally finished his paper work. After looking and looking, he had finally found the scroll his father had told him about when he was but a pup.

He was going to open it when someone burst through the doors. He looked up. Rin was running towards his person.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! The cute puppy is not in the chamber!" She told him in a worry voice.

He stood up. "You say she is not in the chamber?" She nodded. He exited the studio. The lord was going to go and check the room for any hints of where she might be when two of his soldiers appeared. He almost growled at them but stopped himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" They kneeled on one knee. "Sorry for disturbing you, My Lord, but Lord Kouga is here asking to see you" They said with their heads lowered.

That made him growled. What did that damn wolf want now? He didn't want to see him now. Maybe he should ignore him, but that wouldn't be good. He turned around and went in the direction the guards had come. They followed, and so did Rin.

It didn't take but a few moments to get to where the Lord as. He walked outside and the first thing he saw was Mizuki running towards the group of people with Kouga. He almost stopped but continued walking. He looked at the people in front of him. The Eastern Lord was with the half breed's companions but said person was not in sight.

He looked over at Mizuki. She was with the fox kit.

"Mizuki!" The demon exterminator and the monk yelled. They ran to her side, the onnan hugging her first. The monk follow suit.

"I'm glad you're alright Mizuki!" Shippou said. Sango agreed with him.

Sesshoumaru, hearing what Mizuki was trying to tell them, stopped.

"Mizuki" He called her. "Come here"

She looked at him, then back at the group, then him again and finally ran to him.

""Mizuki! Don't" Sango yelled from behind her.

She got to his side. Hearing her aunt's screams, she answered her. "He is not a bad guy, aunty" but they could not understand her. Sesshoumaru was shocked at this, but he didn't show it.

Someone came from behind Shippou. He had heard his sister's remark.

"Really?" He asked her. She nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked at the pup. He had black fur, and golden eyes, much like himself. The crescent moon in his forehead shined in the dark fur. He knew that he was his pup too, but he just had to ask.

"You are?" Sesshoumaru asked in Japanese.

The pup looked up at him. He stepped forward. "Shingetsu. Mizuki's twin older brother." He barked out.

"I see" Sesshoumaru said. He then turned to Mizuki. "Why are you out of bed?"

She whined. "But I've been in bed for I don't know how many days. If I spend another day in there, I thought I would die. And I was bored." She turned her head away.

His gaze softened for a moment. Kouga noticed this. The next moment, his cold gaze returned.

'Did I see wrong?' Kouga questioned himself.

"I see" Sesshoumaru said once again.

"Sesshoumaru!" he turned his cold gaze to the source of the sound. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked him.

He stared at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" This time, it was the monk. "Have you done something to Lady Kagome? We saw you that time, a week time ago."

His gaze hardened. 'Kagome…'

"She is dead"

~T.T~

"Anything?" Kurogane asked her. They had been to various villages but Sakura didn't remember anything about herself. He looked at her. She shook her head, indicating the negatives.

"I don't think I used to live around these areas. Nothing seems familiar." She told them truthfully.

"Don't worry~" Fai say in a signing voice. "We got time, so take your time and remember. Right, Kuro-Inu?" His gaze turned towards his mate.

He stood silent for a moment."The faster she remembers the better." He finally answered.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed with him. She looked towards the Lords. In the few days she has been with them outside of the caste, she had learned a lot about them. Some were even secrets. Because of this obsession become bigger too. Every time they were together, she would wish that they would do more. She had given up a while ago on saying that she didn't want it. She just gave in to it.

She looked around them, to see if anything would trigger a little of her locked memories. She saw something and smiled. She ran to it and kneeled down. She really liked water, but at the same time she feared it. When she had spoken her thoughts out loud, Fai had told that maybe it was because of the accident. She had thought of that, but she decided to close her fear for it. Now she would be near water every time she could. She like to bath a lot, so, she would ask Fai and Kurogane if they could find hot springs for her.

She took some of the flowing water in her hands, and splashed her face with it. She felt refreshed by just doing that. Being done, she stood up, and walked towards the awaiting tall men.

"So we are going to continue south." Kurogane informed her. She nod to his not so question.

She stared yet again at his forehead. This time, he noticed.

"What is it?" The black hair one asked her.

"Oh, no" She started, trying to ditch the question, but found him staring more intense. "It's nothing. Just that I've been wondering, how you keep your hair up like that." She looked at the black hair, to make the lie seem more truthful.

"It has been like that since I was born, with a little exception of water." He said looking at her carefully.

"Oh, ok" She said and turned around. "Well, we must continue. Let's cover as much ground as possible." She told them.

Kurogane looked at her suspiciously. His mate soon joined.

"Do you think it's really her?" Fai asked the still unanswered question.

"Don't know. I can't be sure yet, but it looks like we are getting close to our answer." Kurogane said.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having questions herself.

'How did I think of a lie so fast? Did he believe it? But still,' She paused her thoughts 'Those symbols on their fore head…What do they mean?' She had seen something similar on hers too, but it was a crescent moon.

What was she?

~T.T~

"What?" Sango asked, her eyes watering.

"What…" Shippou voice sounded. He suddenly stepped forward. "What...What did you do to Kagome?" His vision became blurry. He knew he was crying. Sesshoumaru just looked at him.

This time, it was Kouga who spoke.

"Sesshoumaru!" He was in front of the cold Lord in a second, growling. "You killed her?" He asked in disbelief, but more in anger. "How could you?" Sesshoumaru in front of his pups.

"Let's give Lord Sesshoumaru a moment." Miroku said stepping up. He had seemed something in the Lord, but he couldn't name what it was.

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk, somewhat thankful to him. He turned and started walking inside the castle. "I will inform my servants to prepare chambers for you, make yourself comfortable. Then we can talk." He informed them. "Mizuki, Shingetsu. Follow me. Rin, inform Jakken of this."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said, talking for the first time, and went running to do his binding.

Mizuki and Shingetsu followed but the silvery pup stopped and looked back.

"What about Shippou-Nii-Chan?" She asked her savior.

"He will be with his companions." The Lord answered her.

"Can't he come with us?"

He stopped, turned around, and looked at said Kitsune.

"You, the Kitsune. Come with me." He order him.

"Why should I?" Shippou asked him angrily.

Sesshoumaru stared and then talk. "He does not want to. Let's go" He turned.

The guesses were confused. Who was he talking to? He had been doing that since they got there. Had he gone mad like Inuyasha said he was? They heard whines and looked at the silvery pup.

"Can you please tell him to come with us? We have tried to talk to them before, but you are the only one who can understand us, sir." She asked him something that he never does.

Explanations he never gave, but his pup wanted the Kitsune to be with them, so he decided to do it for once.

"Mizuki wants you to be with them." That surprised them.

Sesshoumaru waited for his response but it never came.

"See? Now let's go." He told his pups. They followed.

"W-Wait…" Shippou voice sounded. "Can I really go?" The nervousness sounded in his voice.

The Lord looked down at his pups. They putted the puppy dog face and he just couldn't resist. He sighted. He nodded towards them. They jumped for joy, and ran to Shippou, pulling him along with them. Sesshoumaru started walking yet again when they were next to him.

Time passed soon. The pups and Shippou tired themselves playing in the gardens. Soon, it was night, and they were sleeping after eating some cook meal the servants had done for them.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand decided to give his guess the information they wanted another day.

~T.T~

At the moment, Sakura was walking towards the hot spring Kurogane had told her there was near. He had told her not to go too far or she might get lost. It looks like she had done that very same thing.

She looked around the forest. It was kind of dark. She suddenly spooned around when she heard a sound from a near bush. She stood still for a minute or so. Nothing was there. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She turned sound yet again, and continued walking, trying to find the hot spring she desired.

..Help…Help me…Please someone!

Sakura looked around, but she could not hear anything anymore. She continued walking but heard the voice again.

"Please, help! Someone!" The voice said.

Sakura looked around. It was too dark inside the forest. The trees blocked out the light of the moon, but when she looked to her right, she could see some light. She ran towards it and the voice became closer. When she broke out of the tree line, she screamed, and backed up. She had almost fallen. How could she not had noticed the cliff?

"Help! Is someone there?" The voice, clearly a woman's, screamed.

"Yes! Where are you?" Sakura screamed back.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" The woman's voice sounded relief. "I'm over here, on the cliff!"

Sakura got near the cliff and noticed a white hand. She grabbed it. She pulled and pulled for a good two or three minutes until she finally pulled the woman back on solid ground, and fell on her back. She was out of breath, so was the woman.

"Thank…you" She said, taking deep breath in between. "You really…saved me…"

Sakura stood up. "No Problem." She noticed the woman look up, and then stay still.

"Kagome…?" Her whispered voice sounded in the win.

~T.Y~

Well…

I tried making the chapter longer, and will try to continue doing so in the following chapters, but first I want your opinion on how I do with long chapters.

Another thing; I'm sorry that I am so slow updating. Seriously I am…

Did you like the chapters so far? I hope you did. Please review and tell me how it is.

Sincerely,

Kitty1217


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I would be doing fan fictions about then? But if I could buy them I would…

**My Dear Babies**

** Chapter 20**

They satin silence for a few moments. The unknown woman in front of them just stared at the two men in the group. From time to time, she would look at the other woman in the little group.

"So, you're saying that you know Sakura?" The Raven man asked. He felt suspicious about this woman, but if she knew something about the girl they had been taking care of, then he will listen to what she had to say.

The woman nodded to his question. Her long purple hair flowing easily in the little wind there was. Her eyes a dark color in the night, but the fire's light made it look a silvery color.

"Um…" Came Sakura's voice. "A while ago, you called me Kagome if I'm not wrong."

The woman gave another nod. "Your name is Kagome. I do not know your surname thought, but I know various things about you, mostly from rumors. I met you when you came to my village…" She suddenly had a far away gaze.

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

"Run!" People screamed in fear. Behind them, something big was chasing them.

"You will be eaten by me!" It said in an amused voice. The demon said in an amused voice. The demon grabbed a little kid who had fallen on his long run for survival.

The kid cried out for help. "Let him go!" A woman yelled at the monster. Long purple hair flowed in the wind, silence filled the field.

"Why should I?" he said, looking at the woman in front of him. He took the kid higher and closer to his ugly mouth.

"STOP!" She threw the pebble that she had in her hand. That made the monster angry. He stopped his actions with the child and went to grab the woman.

Suddenly, an arrow flew and hit the arm that was about to grab the woman.

"It hit!" Another's woman said triumph fully.

"Stop cheering and tell me where it is!" A voice said annoyed.

"That was a good shot, Lady Kagome" A monk said.

"Yeah" Sais said another woman in pink clothes and a kit fox demon.

"This is not the time for this!" The man in red said.

"You're right Inuyasha" The woman, know as Kagome said. "It's on the heart."

"He! That's more like it" He smirked and jumped towards the demon. He cut the hand that had the kid making the demon scream yet again/

"Damn you!"

"Yuri!" The woman yelled and grabbed the kid from the fall before he hit the floor.

The demon thrusted forward, intending on grabbing the half-demon, but Inuyasha jumped and landed on his hand. The monster shocked him off but Inuyasha jumped again and cut its head.

"Hehe, you think that'll be able to kill me?" Its head said while rolling on the floor.

Inuyasha just smirked and threw his clawed hand in the demons chest, grabbed the heart, and pulled it out. He threw it soon after to Kagome

"Ugg" She and the little fox said.

"What are you doing wench? Take the damn jewel already." Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT" The half-demon kissed the floor. The human girl bent down and grabbed the purple jewel in the still beating heart. As soon as it was grabbed, it turned pink and purifying it. The demon soon turned to ashes.

"Seriously Inuyasha, I think you have become worse" Kagome told him while she walked towards the woman and the kid.

"Are you ok?" She asked them. The woman with purple hair took a step back, but stopped herself.

"Yes, thank you for saving us" She said honestly, bowing her head.

"No problem. It was nothing anyways." Kagome gave them a smile.

The woman stared in awn at Kagome, and suddenly a tear slide down her face.

"Eh? Are you hurt? What is it?" Kagome said panicked.

"No it's just that no human or any holy person has been so kind to us before."

"Human?" Kagome asked her. She looked at the woman carefully, and knew that she was a demon.

"Yes" She answered her while drying her tears.

"Um…" She looked at the human in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome, and these are my companions." She directed at the group. "That's Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Inuyasha." She said while pointing at each of them.

"Hello" She gave a short bow. "My name is Yumiko," She patted the head of the little Kid. "This is Yuri." The boy gave a short bow himself.

"Umm…So about what you said before…"

"Yes…" She explained to them about their clan, and everything else.

"So you are saying that you have never been treated well from neither humans nor demons, just because your clan, even though it's a demon, has been wanted to be human for centuries?" Miroku said.

"Yes, it's been like this since ancient times. Even though some people along the way have not wanted to follow this, everyone in the clan wishes to be human." Yumiko told him.

"That's how this world is." Inuyasha said, hurt noticed in his voice.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"But you guys are a weird group. Monk, Priestess, an exterminator, a half demon, a demon and a fire cat." The purple haired woman voiced.

"You think?" Kagome smiled. Everyone but Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, we must be going." The monk said. They all stood up. They said their goodbyes.

"I hope we meet again," Kagome said and then they left.

**~~END OF FLASH BACK~~**

"That was around a year ago. Since then, we haven't seen each other. Around a week ago, or so, I heard some rumors. Some of them were about you. Some said that the Shikon Miko died, othes said she was taken away after giving birth to her pups." Yumiko told them.

"How is this related to Sakura, well Kagome?" Kurogane asked her.

"Kagoome is the Shikon Miko." She answered.

"Eh?" Fai and his mate said at the same time. Kagome just stared at the other woman with wide eyes.

~T.Y~

O…k….This might not be my best chapter….but I think it's ok….Sorry for the long wait…I'm not even say this time why it was so long…..

But anyways…I hope you guys liked it!

Ja Ne!  
Kitty1217


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

*stares at people with deadly weapons* umm….*they stepped forward, while she steps back* I….*they raised their weapons* KYAHHH runs for her life while she drops the new chapter * Gomenasai-

** My Dear babies**

** Chapter 21**

"Kanna, Hurry up, before something happens." Kagura looked behind her. Her once expressionless little sister looked a little bit sad, and she didn't know why.

"Kagura….He has started to move…I can't tell where he is…" she looked at her mirror, but it showed nothing.

"WHAT!" she went to her side to made sure of what she was talking about, and saw nothing in the mirror. "After we finally found him and could get close to him…."

"We should look for him again….You know that he can hide himself well enough that even I can't find him…" Her voice was as low as ever.

"He must've known we were watching him…" she Tsk-ed out of annoyance. It was like he knew every step they planned before they even started to work it. "Let's go! We most prevent that future….His life it on the line…I hope Kagome its okay….have you seen anything related to her?"

The pale girl gave her the negative look she is now getting used to. "They still don't know anything either. Sesshoumaru thinks she is dead…We ourselves would have though it true if he hadn't told us." She raised her eyes from the Mirror. "We have to go. Let us try and ask the servants in the hideout."

Kagura nodded. Closing her fan in her hands, she reached for the feathers in her head, plunked one and threw it in the air. There was a gush of wind, and the now big feather roused high in the sky and headed South. 'Kagome…Please be safe…'

D

The fire cracked and crack. The wind passed by smoothly, ignorant of what was going on with the people it passed by. Light purple hair blowed the passing wind, and a hand came to bring it down. The owner of said hand looked down at the fire. Her eyes a light blue, ended up turning to the other people that were in the camp.

Fai could not believe it….Sakura - Kagome - was someone so important…and they didn't know…Yes, they knew her aura was pure, but not so pure that she was a Miko, even less the Shikon No Miko.

What in the world was happening? That was the only thing Kurogane would think of… For Kagome to be such a high Miko…How did she end up in the accident that made her loose her memories in the first place? And the answer that was still unanswered…Was she the Lady of the West?

"Eh….What is a Shikon no Miko?" Kagome's voice broke the silence. Seriously…it sounded familiar to her ears but nothing click in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more her head ached. She knew that she should be getting a big headache if she continued to think about it…and a big one at that so she just decided to ask.

The all looked at her.

"Hmm, I only know that the Shikon no Miko it's the Miko that protects the Shikon no Tama. The Tama it's a round ball…I think pinkish by the rumors I've heard. It can make anything possible to the person that possesses it. I've heard of one of the rumors that a single shard can make a demon's power multiply by three…the shards are little fragments of the Tama, which was broken by you." she looked like she was in thoughts. "Well this is all I've heard anyways. So if you don't want to trust me, then don't. But if you trust me even a little bit, please allow me to accompany you on your journey. I may be of some help…even though I doubt it as my clan its more like humans than demons…" Her facial expression was very sincere.

Both men looked at her. Their instincts were telling them to not trust her but nothing seemed wrong with her.

"Of course~" Fai said with his smiling face, which for Kagome and Kurogane was not really since they have known him for a while.

Kagome looked towards the fire. The wood cracked, making her feel at peace. Now that this woman had appear in front of them, she had hope, hope that she can now for sure remember her past. She continues to stare at the fire and for a few seconds, he vision turned white. She blinked her eyes fast a few seconds, and rubbed them to make it go away. 'What was that?' she didn't think about it much and concluded that this had taken too much on her and that she must be tired.

The black haired man noticed this action. "We should rest for today. Tomorrow it's a new day."

"Ok" The human girl answered. She went to the usual place she would take when they were camping. Fai went to Kurogane's side and laid down on the floor, his head on his mate's laps.

Yumiko just stared at them, and a look of disgust passed thought her eyes….but no one noticed this.

D

A fire cracked silently. The two occupants were silence, just listening to the wind.

"I fear something might happen in the near future." Her voice made him open his eyes. The gold in them shined in more than normally with the light of the fire.

"What do you mean?" His puppy ears twitched.

"I do not know…but I feel like something will happen…something that all of us might dread badly…" She looked u at the sky. The stars made it shine brightly.

He jumped down from the tree he was occupying at the moment and sat next to her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. And even if it does, I'll be here." He stared at her and combed his claws through her hair.

"No…I am most sure that something will. I had the same feeling when I was helping Onigumo on that cave. I, myself died. I do not know what it is, but I hope its not nothing bad…I hope…" She went silent and he kind of understood what she was thinking.

3

HELLO GUYS! ) ummm…..yeah… . I guess I'm back for now? Sorry for the long but long long wait….*looks at last update* 6 months….u guys want to kill me don't u? Yeah… I kinda guessed that….But don't worry xD I haven't given up yet! I'M here and back for a while! I might upload today again (its 2 AM) I uploaded at this time cause I felt really, really, but really bad…(not really D) I had to re-read the whole story to remember stuff I wanted to do with it…and I noticed grammar and spellings mistake,…A LOT OF THEM….yeah… ill fix them later…when I got time….which I don't know when itll be….

But anyways! I am looking for a Sesskag story! I've read it a while ago! Well more like a long time ago! I never finished it and lost the title because I didn't have an account in FF. if I remember the first part its complete. I can mostly remember the ending of the first part, and beginning of the second part.

Kagome had been poisoned and she was certain to die with her unborn child (of course it sesshys 3) Midoriko (I think) tells them that she can save her, but she was going to lose her memory and she was going to take her to another place. I think it ends with sesshoumaru crying.

In the second part it begins with Sesshoumaru and Shippou running through the woods, they r in their way to Kaede's village. There, a woman (who is Kagome) and a little kid where near the river and hid soo that this ppl could not see her. (of course she doesn't know who they r cause she doesn't remember them) Then this lord find them (a few chapter s later) and wants to be with her or somhting… I don't really rmemeber Dx but I really really like this story and I want to read it! (like she likes re-reading "The Once and FutureTaiyoukai") PLEASE F YOU KNOW THE TITTLE OR ANY GUESSES PLEASE TELL ME!

Ja Ne For now!

Kitty1217~


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

*stares at people with deadly weapons* umm…. Well …. =.= u know, please don't be angry with me…. I am happy that a few people have review in the last chapter! At least not all of them have abandoned me! Here is the chapter as I said I might deliver and I did (few days later =S) XD I thank the people who read this crap.(I mean the title a/n but if u think of the story like that too, then u shouldn't be reading it xD but I don't judge u cause im like that too.) I am trying to make Sess and Kag meet as soon as possible but before that the twins have to turn human, no? So I got my plan for that, which is not really much…and u guys might hate me for my mind, and how weird I think…. =.=

Hopefully u guys don't leave me… please bear in mind that this is my first FF ever…and in the future ill do better XD As someone once said, Ppl learn from their mistakes XD well not really me… as I saw once somewhere… I did lose my mind, I sold it on ebay XD Now bless u all and on to the chapter.

** My Dear babies**

**Chapter 22**

A new day, which looked no different than others to him. The humans in his castle reminded him too much of her…

Turning away from the window, he tried to stop thinking of his mate but could not. Exiting his room, he made his way to his studio. Hopefully some paper work would take his mind off of her. Opening the door of said room, he entered the dark room, only lit with the little light that passed through the covers in the window. Looking at his desk, he was reminded that he had finished all his work just yesterday and nothing had yet to come in. Turning, thinking of making his way to the dojo, he caught glimpse of red.

The scroll. It passed his mind that he had found his father's scroll.

'_Sesshoumaru, one day, you will read the clan's scroll. But that may be Centuries from now, when you got your own pups, and ruler or the Western Lands. When that time comes, you'll know it is time to read it.'_

His father's words back then were complex to him. He was still a pup. But now he was sure it was that time he was talking about.

Making his way once again back into the room, he walked to his desk and picked up the scroll. It did not look suspicious or anything. It had no name and it did not look special at all. Undoing the tie that kept it close, he unrolled it and sat down in front of his desk.

_Taisho Clan. One of the Oldest Clans that has existed._

_To my descendants:_

_Through the years, weird things happened in our clan which we our self could not explain. My Great Grandfather once told me of a case where he had taken a human as his mate, and his pups where demons. It is unfortunate that they died at a young age. His mate, who was too depressed for her lost, died, leaving him alone. Inuyoukai mate for life. Her life ended meaning Great Grandfather available to mate again._

_The term mate for life it's more like 'One of them dies, the marriage ends' in terms of human words. He mated another, and had pups. In other words, the Taisho Clan had no human blood. But what is written next will be told my Great Grandfather himself. He will tell us his experiences, so that if something similar happens in the future, and we are not on these lands, you may know what it is._

_- Isamu_

Sesshoumaru unrolled the scroll further, curious about what his ancestors would tell about the Clan.

_A long time ago, our ancestors talk about a Kitsune, who can tell the future. It is said that every time a heir its born in the Taisho Clan, one Kitsune would come and tell us something of the future. We do not know why this happens but none of the ancestors wrote in details what they told them. Since this kept happened, Isamu and I decided to write this scroll for the Clan. Hopefully my son would decide to write here too, but if he doesn't now, we should write for him._

_After I had taken Kurenai, a human, as my mate and she had given birth to my hair, a Kitsune, whose face was hidden, came to our home._

_"Protect your pup. He, who is a full demon and not a hanyo how it should be, would be targets to others, and if it happens as I have seen, the future would be chaos." He left as soon as he said that and we knew nothing else of him._

_A few years later, around a decade or so, my pup died. My mate, who had gotten so used to having him around, became insane, and at the end died around two years later. Our bond broke. Other's may think that when youkai say "Inuyoukai mate for life," it means that if one of them dies the other dies, but it's not really that case. It just means that they are tied together until the Male or Female dies._

_I mated once again, this time with a Black Inuyoukai. Soon she was with pup. Again, the Kitsune came when my pup was born. This time, he told me,_

_"In the future, one would be born, which would hate humans. –"_

'Wait…_'_ He went back and re-read the sentence which had finally stroked him. _'_-became insane, and at the end died around two years later. Our bond broke.' He examined it. 'Then that means Kagome it's not dead… Since I can somehow feel our bond…Even though what exactly our bond it…' He started thinking deeper about what it could be. 'Hmm…'

"..aru. ...houmaru…Lord Sesshoumaru!" He looked up startled. Rin was staring at him with a worrisome face. He rolled the scroll shut and looked at her. "Rin has been calling you for a while Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin was starting to get worry!"

He stood up while putting the scroll in his Haori. "What is it, Rin?"

"Oh Yeah! Sango-San and Miroku-San said they wanted to talk to you. So did Lord Kouga." She informed him.

He could guess what they wanted to talk about. He looked outside the window.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He turned towards the door and walked to it. Rin followed him. Exiting his studio, he turned towards the left side. He turned to the right, then again to the left, and again, right and then right for the last time. He stopped in front of two big doors that where design with two crescent moons mirroring each others. He opened them to reveal a garden. Stepping in, he heard distance laughers. He guessed the pups were in the most inside of it.

After walking the maze that his garden was, but not much for him, he came upon Mizuki, Shingetsu, and Shippou. Sensing him, the Kitsune turned to him and just stared at him. The pups stopped what they were doing, which he guessed was tag or something like that. Mizuki ran to him after yelling Mister.

"Good Morning, Mister!" He looked down and nodded.

"Mister" He heard his other pup said, he looked and saw his head down in a bow. He saw Rin run to the black fur pup out from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Shippou finally said. Seriously. Sesshoumaru was always a mystery. He stares at him who is staring at the pups. He turns on his heels and goes back the way he came from. See? He really was a mystery. He turned his head towards the pups. 'I can't believe that cold hearted demon is the father of this twins.'

"You know Shippou-Chan." Rin bent down and grasp her skirt's hen (don know if that's what you clal the kimono's thingys…yeah…) as to not to dirtied it. "Lord Sesshoumaru is really a nice demon."

The pup's ears twitched. 'That name again. Sesshoumaru….' They though at the same time. Who could the Mister who saved Mizuki be? They have heard that name various times in the pack. If its not Shippou-Nii-Chan, it would be aunty Sango saying it. 'Is he…?' They both stared at each other.

"Even though he doesn't show it he is." That brought them out of their thoughts. She started petting Mizuki who was near to her. The white/silvery pup nodded her little head, as in agreeing with her words. 'He did save me.'

Shippou, mean while was thinking that it might be true. Thinking about yesterday and how he talked to him and allowed him to be with the pups and all…

=D

The white clouds drifted away quietly. Taking her eyes away from them and the window, Sango stood up. "ARG! Why isn't he here yet? Maybe I should go and look for him." She was about to turn on her heels when a hand caught hers.

"Do not be haste my dear Sango." He put enough strength to pull her down and make her seat. He too wanted explanations but it would be disrespectful to do such things in the Lord's house. Right on cute(?), the doors were open and Sesshoumaru entered.

He glanced around. Kouga was standing up near the window with his legs and arms crossed. The slayer and the monk were sitting near each other in front of the desk which was facing the door he had come from. Closing said door, he walked towards it. He could see the onnan wanted to say something but was holding herself back. As soon as he sat down the question he knew they wanted answers about was asked.

"What did you meant when you said Kagome was dead?" To his surprise it was not her that asked it, but the Ookami. "Did you really killed your mate?"

"So you really did know that it was Kagome." He turned his eyes to him.

"Heh! Didn't I told you she was someone I know?" He stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sango could not stay quiet anymore. "What did you do to Kagome, Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his said towards her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Is it true that Lady Kagome is dead?" Miroku asked him. He knew there must be a side to the story they didn't knew…even though they knew nothing technically.

"No." The Daiyoukai stood up. "I am sure she is not dead." His ears heard sighs of relief.

"Why did you lie to us?" Sango wanted to know. She could just not think of Sesshoumaru as a liar, even if he was a cold hearted bastard.

"At that time I thought as much. Then something I have discovered makes me think she is still alive." She paused.

"What did you discovered?" The damn Ookami really was impatient.

"That I cannot say."

"So Lady Kagome is alive them."

He gave them a short 'Mhm.'

Her tears stared to fall out of relief and happiness. "Wait…" She cleared her tears as the moister stopped coming. "Its been over a week already, so why hasn't she return?" Her face palled. "What if something happened to her? What if shes badly injured? Oh, Kagome!" This time her tears came down faster.

"Sango, please, don't say such words." Miroku putted his hands around her. "She is alright. I know so." But this did not brought any comfort to her. He tried to think of what to say and then it hit him. "She must be in Lady Kaede's Village. We have not been there since…" He looks towards Sesshoumaru.

"You're right!" She suddenly stood up, hitting him hard on his face with her head. "What are we waiting for them? We should go!" She ran out of the room, making her way to the room she had been assign.

Miroku tired calling her but she had already gone out. He stood up and followed her.

The two Lords were left alone. Sesshoumaru walked towards the exit.

"Sesshoumaru." He stopped for a second, and continued out of the room. Kouga sighed.

=D

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She hugged his right leg. He had found it weird that she had not done so earlier.

"Rin, get ready. We are to depart soon." She looked at him and the left towards her room to prepare herself after a "Hai!"

Being left alone with the Pups and the Kit, he looked towards them. "Mizuki, Shingetsu." They looked towards him. So did Shippou. "Have you eaten?"He tried to be as indifferent as he cold towards them . He saw their smile follow by a nodded and what they eat this morning. He nodded from time to time.

Shippou was indeed shocked. It was official to him. Sesshoumaru was not really as cold hearted as they though he was.

After a while, the yelping died down and he noticed that Sesshoumaru was now sitting on the grass under a big Sakura tree and the pups around him. The picture to him somehow looked beautiful.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru turned towards the mouth of the maze. "We are leaving soon. I will tell the servants to prepare some stuff for you and the pups." He left.

Yep, they all had though wrong of him, was all he though before he and the pups left too.

=D

The group, along with Jakken, Rin, An-Uh and sesshoumaru, found themselves in front of the Lords gate. They were now about to leave and were making sure that nothing was missing. The pups had eaten something before the departure. Something Sesshoumaru himself made sure they did. He had given them raw meat to eat. Of course, they had resisted at the beginning, but after a while of it, they got used to the flavor. Of course said meat had been cut to little pieces since their fangs and teeth have not grown out yet.

"Ready?" They all gave Kouga a big nod, except Sesshoumaru of course. "Ok! Lets go!"

Rin, Mizuki, Shingetsu and Shippou were all on An-Uh who were now flying on top of the big trees. Jakken of course was holding to his Lord's cloud while he flew along his pet dragon. Kirara had Miroku and Sango while Kouga was running down in the forest, his tornadoes giving him more speed.

An hour or two passed. The Pups, the kit and the kid were getting bored.

Mizuki of course, being the more expressive one and the most carefree, decided to show it by jumping out of her ride, and towards Sesshoumaru.

Shingetsu yelped loudly. Sesshoumaru, noticing this and the fallen pup, went fast to her rescue. Catching her, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing?" He hold her tight in his hands. She was small and could slip out of them easily.

"But I'm bored," She whined. "There's nothing to do." She looked down towards his cloud. He eyes shined. "Can I sit on it?"

He knew what she was talking about. "No."

She whined yet again. "Why not?"

"You cannot control you're Youki." That gave him an idea. "How about you learn how to control it? Then something like this would be easy for you and your brother."

"Really?" She was s excited! "Shingetsu-Nii-Chan! We are going to learn how to fly!" She could just not wait to tell him. He was technically next to them.

He nodded.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru started. "First-"

=D

"They are out of the western barrier." Kanna informed her sister. They had been kipping an eye on the group in case they knew something about Kagome.

"Where are they going?"

"To Kaede's Village." Was all she said.

"Hmm…Why are they heading there?" She fixed her red lipstick on a near stream.

"They think that Kagome its there."

"Is she?" She looked up to see her shaking her head.

"I thought so. We should look in the Northern lands. She disappeared near them. You never know she might be there." Kanna nodded and focused on her mirror more.

A shadow moved from behind some trees and retreaded. They have not noticed him yet and this was a good opportunity to do it.

=D

The sun was seating and they decided to rest for today. The pups were tired from the training on how to control their Yokai. It was harder than what other thought and they had lasted longer than what he thought they would. 'They are indeed powerful. They learn fast too.' He looked at his sleepy pups and felt proud. He was on the other side of a clearance watching them sleep. He took his off of them and stared at the sky tainted orange. Kouga had gone out to hut for some food for the ningen. The onnan was out taking a bath with his pup, Rin. The monk was currently making a fire which would hopefully last them for the night. His thoughts turned to Kagome. 'She is alive. Alive…Yes, she could not possibly died, she is this Sesshoumaru's mate.' Stars were appearing in the almost dark sky. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

=D

"We should rest for today," Kurogane informed them. It was past sunset, around a few hours or so. Yumiko looked more tired than Sakura herself, and she was the human here. "I can smell some water that way" He pointed West. "We'll walk some more so that we rest near it. As you love water Sakura, you'll be glad." He looked towards her. Her aura was shining out of happiness.

At the moment they were in the East, yet very near the West borders. Maybe, they could meet with Lord Sesshoumaru, and find some questions to his answers. Sakura, whose real name its Kagome, had yet to remember anything which was kind of sad, but they did not want to rush her. The mates still did not trust Yumiko. They have been keeping an eye on her but nothing seems out of the ordinary.

They walked for about ten more minutes when Kagome stopped.

"Hey…there's a little child near that cliff…" It was pretty dark but she could still make it out. The child seemed to step back. "Hey!" She started running. The kid continued to step back weakly. He looked like he had lost consciousness when he started falling backward towards the cliff. Kagome jumped, catch him and hold him tight. "Few" She suddenly started falling. "Eh?"

"SAKURA!"

=3

*has not sleep since 3 something PM and its now 8:39 AM*

U know guys? I'm wondering what size you think the pups are lol. I was imagine what size u guys though while I was re-reading the reviews ;D 'Cause well they r pretty small. Remember a human gave birth to them….*thinks* a human….im pretty weird don't u guys think? Hmm I guess.

Right now they r about 5 inches tall? *calculates* Yeah around there I think. Like a Chihuahua's normal size. Hmm hopefully when I can draw better and have my own scanner or something like that, ill draw them XD and all the ppl in my FFs hopefully…Like Midori….but I don't think that'll ever happened.

Hmm Someone new appeared…I wonder who that ish…..What now? . Even I myself don't know Dx Why am I like thish? Well I know a little bit…yesh a little bit =D cause I wouldn't have written this in this chapter if I didn't know what to write in the next chapter at least.

As for the damm scroll…I was writing something else first, then had another idea, then I remembered something with Shippou that he was going to say When the pups where born…that was like what? Chapter 8? XD Hopefully….it makes sense to you guys Q.Q 'cause to me it didn't. Maybe just a little…but I just wrote crap I guess …. But its going somewhere….its connected…all of it its connected MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Well, as for you're reviews, I pretty much like reading them. I find them funny and interesting. But lately theres not much in them Dx *sigh* but what can I do? Nothing! As for the story I was looking I found it. Well Sugar0o gave me the link in Dokuga. Gonna read it soon.

Ja Ne for now guys *looks up and thinks that was long*

Kitty1217

Oh wait! Before I go what do you think of the pups? I mean….they speak so well for what? A week old pup? Yeah….. sometimes I write Oximoronic…..well bye now~


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

OK….I think all the action starts this chapter. Just because of this I made the last chapter longer. Which hopefully u guys found it long…..I think it was…Dx

At the end of this chapter I'll explain things so that if u didn't understand what happened and how the little child got there u will…hopefully…. So….some things might happened which i know u won't like….but idk where I'm really gonna take this…..I'm still thinking Dx I wanted to clarify that Kagome doesn't know they r the LORDS OF THE LAND! She thinks they are some Lord/Lady that is from a little part of the Northern Lands, That's why she is confused with the star in their forehead.

** My Dear babies**

** Chapter 23  
**  
'Damn, the pup escaped me.' The shadowed figure thought. He had done everything perfect so how could he have failed? Was the pup more powerful than what he had thought at the beginning?

'Impossible.' How could a quarter or half a moon old pup be able to escape his control? Someone most have intervene. But he knew this was false. It just...it did not make sense.

He continued to move as a showed figure under the dark night sky. He could not let anyone see him. His master had told him so but he had failed said master as soon as he let the pup escape his grasp, which were not really his hands but at the same time they were. Hours if waiting patiently all wasted. Gone. But that was not going to stop him. He might not be an Inu or an Ookami or any other how of youkai who had a strong sense of smell but he will definitely find the damn cursed pup and then he would pay.

He continued to run in the dark forest, which was only illuminated by the bright stars in the sky, like a prayer looking for his pray.

=D

***A little after sunset (Meaning before the last scene in the last chapter the same with the next scene until we go back to the last scene of the last chapter.).***

Sesshoumaru looked once more at the pups before take the scroll out of his Haori. He had forgotten it yet again until he had felt it against his person. His eyes searched the sentence he remember last reading.

_"In the future, one would be born, which would hate humans.-"_

'Found it'

_The fox turned to me. I did not know why he was saying this. It was different from what he had said last time he was here. Had the death of my last pup trigger something to become different? Still the Kitsune continued._

"This horrible enemy will only be stopped with the help of the Tashio Clan," well wasn't that good? But yet again the human population might be in danger by the human hated. I really could not understand the Kitsune. "Not only that, but one of your own descendants will create something that might be more dangerous. Of course, this you will only know when the time comes."

He looked up and for a moment I saw emerald eyes under that dark hood which hid his face. I do not know how that was possible but I did. He soon after without a word left, leaving us perplex.

Of course, I began to think of the human race, and how it might be in danger. Nothing came to mind though… I doubted that our clan could somehow do something that might endanger them, yet again, that was all in the future and I, unlike the fox, could not tell the future.

Soon, these thoughts disappear from my mind. From our minds and it was just an old memory that nobody bothered to really remember. Many things happened while my pup was growing up. Many years came and went, leaving memories buried in the dust of forgotten things. The chest closed you could say. Wars came and went. We lost some, and we won some. The same with festivities.

Soon after my mate got pup again. This time she had me a beautiful girl. The most beautiful I have ever seen. It might be my fatherly love that is talking though.

He unrolled the Scroll some more, doing it without even thinking about it. He continued to read the words in the scroll without even stopping for a second.  
_  
_=D

Sweat ran from his forehead, struggling to run from whatever he knew was after him. No…it was not him. He was in the body of someone else and he could see that when he raised his right hand to see claws and not his usual paw. He turned as he picked up the sound of someone familiar.

_Remember… remember what you must do._

"Who's there?" He turned around some more and came face to face from what he had been running earlier from. He jumped just in time to dodge the clawed hand that descended to his head. "What the-?" His voice sounded nothing like his own. Then he must really be looking at everything from the eyes of someone else. That brought questions to him. From whose eyes was he looking at this?

_You must remember…You must warn them…_

"Warn them? Warn who? Who are them?" But he got no reply. His feet continue taking him in a direction he did not know at all.

Everything was dark. So but so dark. His senses couldn't take this. Something must be blocking his senses for he knew he was searching for something, no, for someone but yet couldn't pick up the scent. He looked around. For the first time he took noticed he was in a forest. He ran in many different directions, not knowing where to, just following his instincts.

Finally after some time, time that felt like hours, an opening appeared to him and he got out from the trap of trees. He panted, out of air. Something was wrong and he knew it. His pupils turned around rapidly, looking for what it was that was wrong but everything he could look at was blurry. He could hear breathing, and a heartbeat slowly stopping. Turning to the direction, he slowly walked towards it, his vision still blurry. He was glad when it starting clearing and the colors in front of him became more detailed. White? No, pink…light pink. He could see and smell blood in it, making it a dark red everywhere. It was tattered in every spot he could see and he felt the host heart beat faster, as if he knew this person.

Dark hair covered the person's face so he was not sure who it was but the scent smelled familiar.

"Okaa-San!" He said, not knowing why but yet he knew right away as he saw her almost dead blue eyes.

"Shin...ge...tsu…"She whispered so low that he thought he might have not heard it if he wasn't a demon.

Wait Shingetsu? This was Shingetsu's body?

He advanced forward as fast as he could and was next to her in less than a second. "Okaa-San!" She gave him a small smile and his heart broke. Her mouth move but no words came out this time and she smiled at him again. Her breathing stop and so did her heart. His tears felled, his soul breaking into pieces seeing his mother die in front of him. "No…Okaa-San…Don't do this!" He shook her lightly, wanting her to wake up but he knew better. A howl broke from his mouth, calling for his dead mother and his father.

_Remember…Remember! You must remember!_

Everything went black. In front of him stop someone that he knew but couldn't really remember. Green eyes stared at him. _You must remember what I have told you my son. Remember my son._

He awoke with a start, tears running down his face. Rin was next to him sleeping soundly. Mizuki was next to him linking his tears away from his face that still felt down. Visions of Kagome dying came to his mind. 'No…No! She can't die right?' The green eyes appeared in his mind this time.

'They look familiar…' His father suddenly came to mind and suddenly a conversation he had had with his father registered in his mind.

_The breeze hit his face, cooling his hot ski. Man was this summer hotter than usual. He looked towards his father, who was asleep. He liked spending his days like this with his sir. Ever since his mother died giving birth to him, he had been taking care of him in every way._

He hugged himself closer to his fur. Even if it was this hot he liked being secured in the fur. It was comfortable. His father shift, his eyes opening. He had this looked that he has been having lately. He didn't use to see it, but lately… Green eyes landed on him and he gave him a smile.

"Shippou my son…" he began.

"Yes, Otou-San?"

"Do you remember what I have told you since young?" Shippou put a thinking face then shook his head. "Well, I have always told you that our family is very special no?" He nodded. "Well it is time that I explained to you in deft what I meant." He stood up, making Shippou stand up as well. "The Shikon No Miko has finally come." He looked towards the sky. "You will travel with her." He raises his pawn too stop the question Shippou was about to ask. "You will know in due time. My job is almost done in this world." He closed his eyes and opened them again. Shippou looked up too when he saw something pink shine in the light of the sun. His father caught whatever it was that was falling towards them.

"This," he bought it to his eye level, "we must protect this, this will be the beginning to your future." He saw a pink shard and he could feel something coming from it. "You will meet her, and be with her in good and bad times." He came near him.

"You will protect her in the future." He stopped right next to him and lowered his head to whisper something to his ears.

How could he had forgotten? How…No, no, no, no! Was that vision what he meant by their clan being special? He putted his pawn in his head.

"No…No…It can't be!" He looked around looking for Shingetsu but he was not there. 'Oh, No…'

He stopped up, taking the blanket with him, making Rin's body shiver. Mizuki looked up to him, wondering what was wrong.

He had to do something…something to stop that from happening!

Visions of when he had fought next to Kagome for the net time came to mind. He had been covert in his father's Fox fire and before he finally past towards the heavens he whispered something to him.

Yes! His eyes traveled to Sesshoumaru's form. He had his head buried in some kind of scroll. He went to his side, as he did this everyone watched him. It looked like everyone was back from what they had been doing before he had gone to sleep.

"Sesshoumaru!" he putted his pawns over his legs that were now crossed. 'Sesshoumaru!" He tugged at his Hamakas. "Sesshoumaru!" His tears started running down his face again; he really didn't want that to happen to his Okaa-San. "Sesshoumaru!" His voice started to break at this point and Sesshoumaru finally looked at him.

He smiled a teary smiled towards the cold lord. "Sesshoumaru, Shingetsu is missing!" He pointed towards the missing spot the pup had been sleeping at.

The lord stood up, making Shippou stumble towards the ground. He saw his nose twitch and heard him scenting the air. He walked towards Rin and Mizuki and stopped just a step away from their sleeping bag. He could see everyone look at Sesshoumaru.

He turned around and started scenting the air yet again and suddenly gave a growl. "His scent stays in here. It does not direct any way out of the camp."

"What?" "Shingetsu!" and whines reached his ears. His tears started falling yet again and again he walked towards Sesshoumaru.

=D

How could he not have felt when his pup had gone out of the camp? And yet, the scent had been hidden! He doubted that Shingetsu knew how to hide his scent but then again, he had almost learned how to create his own cloud. His fist tightened. This was not the time to be thinking like this. He shouldn't have read that damnable scroll. It had made him lost his concentration yet again.

He heard the cub come towards him and he turned his eyes to his form. He took noticed that he was crying but said nothing. He will tell him of what was on his mind if he wanted. He saw his emerald eyes to his gold ones. He had courage to do so.

"Kagome…" His voice was low and he doubted for a moment that he had said her name. "Kagome is going to die…" His heart stopped at that moment. What did he said? He most have caught it wrong.

He saw the boy shivered and he guessed his gaze had turned colder that it usually was. He dared him to repeat what he had just said with his gaze and the cub did so. "Kagome is going to die." His voice was louder and firmer this time. "I saw it in my dream…I was in Shingetsu's body and I saw her die right in front of me."

"What are you talking about brat?" For a moment he had though it was his half-brother but it was the Ookami that had question him.

"As I said, Kagome is going to die!" He yelled at him, tears running harder. "We got to stop it….Somehow…we just got to!"

He looked at him and he caught red. He looked towards it. The Scroll. He looked back at the Kitsune Cub and caught the Emerald eyes in his owns again. Yes, he was telling the truth, he did not smell any deception. Yes… it was all true; he knew it as soon as he saw that Damnable scroll.

"We must go." He said not directing it at anyone. "What he say is true, it is his Clan's gift." He turned to look at Mizuki who by now was crying and so was the Ningen Onna. He was tempted to pick her up and comfort her but he stopped himself. Instead he started growling comfort to her. This always gave comfort to an Inu's pup.

"They are THAT clan?" Miroku asked no one in particular, but they all heard him. The exterminator looked like she knew what he was talking about and just nodded.

"Looks like it."

"Do you know the location of… where it is going to happen?" He question Shippou.

Shippou only shook his head, telling him that no, he did not know. "Everything was black, like we were in a forest or something, and then Kagome was against a tree tied down to it and was bleeding all over and then she died after calling Shingetsu's name. I cant really say much since it was my first time dreaming of the future…" He lowered his gaze to the ground, ashamed of what little information he had.

"We must start looking then." Miroku said. "We better start packing now and look in forest." He went to pick up Kagome's backpack. "This might mean that she is not with Kaede then." He came to the conclusion. Sango went to pick up Rin, wrapping the blanket around her human body. Mizuki went to Shippou's side, trying to comfort him.

What way would they go? They must find both Shingetsu and Kagome now. He stepped towards where he had sat. He picked up the red scroll and rolled, putting it back in his Haori.

He turned back to the group to see they were ready, the Onnan in the Fire Cat with his pup (Rin) and Kouga behind her. The monk on Ah-Un with Mizuki and Shippou. He gave a nod and they all went to the sky. Jakken, who had just realized they were about to depart, grabbed on to his master's cloud as they all flew to the nearest dark forest.

=D

***Back to the last scene of the last chapter***

She was screaming, very, very loudly! Why, would you ask? Well you know, sometimes life gets very hard, and you do things without thinking? She was in this very situation. She didn't regret that she had jump to try t save the child, no not at all. But couldn't she think before she acted? Like maybe think how she could possible save him without killing BOTH of them? Nooo, she just had to jump and forget they were right in front of a cliff and well she was a HUMAN? Yes, a human. Her companions? No. Her? Yes.

She continue to screamed out of fear, but suddenly a scream of surprise left her when she saw something pass past her. The something grabbed her and she stopped her screaming. She could see black wings around her and feel the air and hear the flapping as it took then up. The Cliff ended and she could see Kurogane and Yumiko. Her feet hit the ground and the arms around her let her steady her footing before releasing her.

"Are you okay?" The person behind her asked. She turned to the person and saw Fai there with wings that looked very similar to a bats? She was not sure. She gave him a nod after a second, remembering what he had ask her. "The pup?"

"Pup?" She asked, very confused. There was no pup…was there? She saw him point at the child in her hands. She was hugging him very tight might she add. "Oh… I don't know." She let her tight hold become softer (not sure if that makes sense). She started examine him. "I'm not sure. I don't see anything wrong but I can't really remember if…" She looked at him and he got what she meant. He took the pup from her hands and took it a little way away from the cliff that almost took her and the pup.

Kurogane Came to him and stared at the kid. He looked familiar to him…

"Hmm… There's nothing wrong with him _physically. _Not sure about the mentally part though. We should let him rest and then ask him questions tomorrow." He was about to pick the dark haired pup up when his mate took it into his arms and stood up. He turned to the direction they had been headed before and started walking. They got to an open field and sat down for the night. Before long, Kagome came and took the pup from his hand wanting to see that he was all right and have him in her hands. She sat down next to the dark headed figure and soon was in dream land.

=D

The figure bit a thumb nail in anger. How could it have gotten here? Looking over the form, there could be no mistake that it was that pup... the one sent to be killed. He looked so similar to Sesshoumaru… Something has to be done, something to split them up. Eyes lowered, and then turned behind to the dark forest.

An idea came up, but not complete. It first needed to be complete for it to work. It won't take long. No, not at all. Soon…soon very soon everything will over.

;D

Yesh~! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! How did you guys liked it? I told you I would bring shippou back in, that something had come to mind with him.

I hope this can stuff your hungry minds until I write the next chapter =D

Please do Review and tell me what you guy think. Where do you guys think this is heading to? What is going to happen? I am not complete sure yet so I am sorry. I couldn't think of anything for the second scene (the scroll scene) so I kinda skipped all that and began from Shippou's part lol, "That Damnable scroll" lol No seriously, I wrote all the way until "_He soon after without a word left, leaving us perplex." _And after that my mind became blank. It has been like that for months and then today I decided to skip all that and just write the rest of the chapter. Now I am going back to see what else I could write after that 'cause it needs to be longer! (it might be by the time you guys read this) lol Hmm well 1:19 AM and I still got the scroll left to write D don't kow what time I'll finish this *sigh* (finished it at 2:02 AM April 12 2012 =_= Only wrote a little bit more, Feeling sleepy D:)

Well see you guys Again-desu!  
Kitty1217


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Hey Guys~! KYAAAAAAA-*has been thrown off a clip for how long she has been away with the next chapter and can't continue talking. Chapter is left behind and it's jumped by hungry Readers* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

** My Dear babies**

**Chapter 24**

"Kyaah!" A few women screamed as a strong breeze passed by them, covering their eyes.

"Che." A white hair with doggy ears said annoyed. "Can't they just shut up?" He jumped, taking towards the high trees.

"Humans, especially women, are easily startled." His companion said. He glanced at the chocolate eye woman in his back. "No, I am not like that, and never was." He brought his eyes back to the front as he jumped another tree. "And if you see it in the right way, it was actually your fault that they screamed like that."

"Feh." His nose twitched, and he stopped in a very high branch. He moved his face, trying to catch the scent that he had been chasing.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked him. She knew he must have cached his companions scent again.

"They headed that way." He said, turning his face towards to the East.

"What is wrong?" She had noticed him tense.

"That bastard is with them." He gave a low growl.

'Ah, so Sesshoumaru is accompanying them. Just like I thought.' She had guessed the cold Lord must have some kind of feelings for her reincarnation. He hid those feelings well, but her, who have already die, could see it well. She knew the techniques of hiding one's emotions. It took grand effort and he had does so, yet he could not hid it from her. She stayed silence as Inuyasha turned and jumped towards the East.

She looked around. She was having that feeling again, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "Inuyasha, we should hurry."

"I know already! I am going as fast as I can!" He grumbled.

Everything around them was going very fast. It was mid-day at the moment, not very hot, though he couldn't feel it with the rush of wind. He hoped that they could catch up soon it them…Hopefully by nightfall.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky, it was getting hot today. Was it even supposed to be hot? She didn't really know. The sun was up high already and she hoped she could find some kind of water soon, or she might just dehydrate. Well, maybe she was exaggerating but it could happen!

She looked back towards the other members of the group. Yumiko looked like she was thinking something. She has been like that the whole day so far. Had something happened? She wasn't sure if she could ask.

She glances at the mates in the group. Fai was just walking silently net to Kurogane. It felt weird having the usually Fai, who always trying to make everyone happy, be so quiet. He too looked at like he was thinking things over. Yes, it has only been what? Maybe a week? And she already felt like she knew them for so long.

Even the cold Kurogane. She looked towards said man. He walked gracefully, the pup they had saved last night on his back sleeping soundly. Kurogane wasn't such a cold man as she had first though. He was very caring demon. Especially when it came to Fai.

'He really loves him.' She gave a smile. You could not notice it though if you didn't know him. 'He just hid his emotions well,' she guessed.

The pup on the other hand she knew nothing of him. He had yet to awaken and was sleeping. His body, which was on the back of Kurogane, was being supported by his strong arms. The black haired Demon had offered to do it when she was about to. She had said she could, but he had reasoned that it would be better for her body ad faster if they do it that way. She had given up, sighing inwardly. Now they found them self far from water. They were still n the Northern lands, That she knew, thanks to Kurogane's information.

Now that she thought of it, why was she in the front? She didn't have any memories…meaning that she didn't know how to get around much.

"Hey." She said stopping and looking at Yumiko. No respond form her.

""Hey…" This time she looked at Fai…NO respond from him either. She looked towards Kurogane, and she did have his attention. She smiled at him, glad that she wasn't really alone even thought she was accompanied by all of them. She walked to him.

"Where are we headed?"

His eyes shifted to her. "We are heading towards the West."

"The West?" That got her interested. "Why?"

"Hm," His eyes looked ahead. "We are going to Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle." He shifted his eyes once again to look at her.

"Lord…Sessh...ouma…ru…?" Something throbbed inside of her.

His watched her careful. Had she reacted to the name just now? "This must be his pup. As you have noticed, he has a white crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshoumaru is the only one that as a Crescent moon because he is the Lord of the Western Lands." He finished, still looking at her intensively. She had definitely reacted to his words.

She was in awe. This pup was a prince? She looked back and stared at the long black hair of his. It was like it was shining. Her hands reached towards it and ran her fingers throw it. It was really silky. She pouted. How was that even possible? She was a girl and she herself didn't have hair like that. So how was it that a kid, a boy at that had it? The world really wasn't fair.

Wait…Crescent Moon? Her face jerked back towards Kurogane's. He was staring at her like he was waiting for something. Did he…?

"Then…" Her voice trembled, she couldn't be...right? She raised her hands towards her own forehead. "What about this..?" She raised her black long bangs from her forehead to reveal a pink crescent moon right in the middle.

* * *

Tired eyes slid open and lazily closed them again. It was already midday and the Kit was not allowing himself the rest his body needed.

Early this morning, just as the sun peek his rays for the people to awaken he had started to fall asleep, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. His pups, Rin, Mizuki and the Kit, Shippou, had been asleep on Ah-Un's Back. His mate's companion had been asleep too in the back of the Fire Neko as they flew, trying to finding maybe anything that could get them to find Kagome. The wolf and himself were already used to going on for days without sleep, but the Kit who was still a child, even in Youkai years, was not. He understood that he was worried, all of them were.

But he was so tired, that he had started falling of the two headed dragon when his little paws lost their grip from Rin's kimono. Sesshoumaru had worried for him and went to grab him. He had sighed in relief. He didn't want the Kit to be hurt; he was like a son to his mate. Hmm, when he thought about it, he was like his Kit too, since he was mated to his mother. He looked down at Shippou and noticed that he had yet to notice where he was. He looked down at yet another forest. He putted Shippou on his shoulder, right on top of his Mokomoko. It will keep him safe there.

That had been this morning, yet he still kept fighting sleepiness, though he had sleep for a few minutes from time to time as he had noticed. Maybe he shouldn't have discovered his Clan's powers. Then maybe he shouldn't be feeling so pressure. But then they wouldn't have known that Kagome is in danger.

His eyes shifted to the two ningen. They had woken up it seems. He then looked down to Kouga. It felt weird being with the wolf for so long; they would usually be one or two days with each other when it was required, but no more than that. He knew that he had once tried to court his mate a few times and it made him bitter somehow.

He felt the Kit shift in the fur. Glancing towards him, he took noticed of his expression. Was he seeing something again? It looks like he won't even find rest while sleeping either.

It had only been a night or so but he knew they could not look for Kagome like this. They needed something else, but even if he himself didn't believe it, he hoped dearly that the Kit would see something else about her whereabouts.

* * *

"Kagura." The woman stopped and looked back at her sister.

"What is it Kanna? We don't have time for this." They had been looking for _that_man for a while now and had come up with nothing. They had even asked his servants at the hide out but nothing.

"He sent us a message." She turned her pale mirrors which were held by her pale hands to show her sister what was on the surface of it.

Kagura got near to her and looked down at the mirror. Reading over the message she sighed deeply. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." She putted her closed fan to her forehead. This was seriously giving her a headache. This was just _not_possible. "So what do we do now?"

Kanna shock her head, she too didn't know what to do with this information. She will be sad she knew, when it happened, but they will have to do something about it.

"Maybe…"Her voice was a low whisper but she still heard her. "We could try to stop it…" She looked up; looking deep into the red eyes of her sister. "And…if it does happen, then…" she stayed shut, knowing that her sister would catch her message.

Kagura sighed. "You know it's going to happen. The only think we can do is now wait…even though it is painful." She looked up to the orangey sky. Oh how she hated that

* * *

Finally, everything was coming together perfectly. Soon these lands shall know true fear. Wasn't that wonderful? The last piece to his plan shall soon be in his hands.

Ha! That Kagura and Kanna had though they could fool him. They had though very wrongly. But how had they known where he was? That was not in his vision when he had first seen them, then all of a sudden, the future changed. His eyes narrowed. Could it be _he _was alive? No, it couldn't be, he had made sure he was dead and gone forever. But then again…No, he would not be tormented by those idiotic ideas.

Standing up from his cushion, he walked down the big room towards the door. Opening it, he looked up to see that the Sun was setting. Soon the stars would be appearing and another day would pass, taking it closer towards his awaiting day.

"Soon… Soon this world shall be in complete destruction, like it should have been since the beginning of time." He smiled evilly at the idea. Looking up at the sky once more, he turned around, sliding the doors, not making a sound.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WOUUHH *She looks up* Thanx Fai! Man! You didn't have to do that, guys! D:

But hey! Who liked the chapter!? *hasn't even written it* so…I started writing again, if you noticed. I have started a new story and have updated that one a few times already. The same with _Sesshoumaru_, I finally wrote the second chapter and re-wrote the first one. Please give it a try if you can. I am now gonna try to update more of this story*Gots no idea where this is heading yet, got a minor idea but it might not work* and finish the story I've been working on. Don't know if I'll be that good…

But anyways (will be back to write this when she writes the chapter) Today, I have a goal…a goal pretty much impossible, but nonetheless I shall try! Three chapters… three chapters is my goal. One for each of my active stories, I hope I can make it D: *shall tell you later if she did it*

And the first scene was kinda thank to my sister… (a SessRin Lover) She had somehow reminded of Inuyasha and I was like OMG! I should bring him back! So thank you…Sessrin4life... (Yesh that's her username *shivers*)

For now, I shall go to the next chapter of the Next story in my list! I hope I make it!

See You Again-Desu~!  
-Kitty1217-

PS: This was the first one I did out of the three. Don't think I will make it but I shall try my best! After….*lowers voice* I do my group project….


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Well guys, this story is coming to a close soon. Not sure how many chapters are left. I know *raises hand to stop the angry shouts* Must of you must be asking me, "How is that even Possible, when there hasn't been much SessKag Scenes," but you shall see when the ending comes. Please continue to support me. Yesh, this means that I know how to finally end this story.

As for SessKag stories, I got _Sesshoumaru,_ and I am working on a new one too, which the plot came more easily to me, and have around 10 chapters draft out. The name shall be _An Autumn's Dream _or Something like that. I could not begin the first chapter today because I forgot my Kindle Fire at home which has the whole draft of first chapter since I am in school. But please, when it comes out I hope you guys like it and follow it/review it.

Now on to the chapter.

**My Dear babies**

**Chapter 25**

Sesshoumaru looked up as someone in red entered their camp. It was already nightfall and he had decided that they, mostly the humans, needed rest or they would just slow them down. Right as the humans had decided to rest, he had scented the intruder now in their camp. Well, he wasn't an intruder since he always was with the humans now in his pack. He stared at the two beings in front of him.

Inuyasha let Kikyo down and did not make a sound, noticing that everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kouga was asleep. He looked around taking in everyone and saw that, just as Ayame had told him, Kagome was not around. He did notice a little pup he had never seen before. He shruged it as he turned to Sesshoumaru, Kikyo next to him doing the same.

"Why are you with these _humans," _he waved his hands to make his point through,_ "_Sesshoumaru? I understand the maggot wolf over there but you?" He heard said demon growl but did nothing. He knew that the little human girl that his half-brother travels with was somehow special but his friends were another story.

The Lord stared at the Hanyou saying nothing. He really didn't like him. What had his mate seen in him?

Inuyasha walked to his brother annoyed, he never answers his questions. He looked down at him, feeling proud since his brother doesn't let his enemies see him like this. Yes, he knew he was considered an enemy in his long list of enemies. He was most likely on the top three, Naraku being first. He was about to grab him by his Haori but Sesshoumaru smacked his clawed hands away before he could do so. Inuyasha's growled was louder this time.

Kouga snickered. Really, Inuyasha could be such an idiot at times. Could he not think that something must be up with Sesshoumaru if he allowed him to see him in his seated position, defenseless? Well, maybe not defenseless but nonetheless something he would not allow anyone to see. He had scented the dirt face in the air after they had landed. He had guessed Sesshoumaru had too since his nose was better than his but had not done anything. So, he being a lord too, in the presence of another lord, decided to do nothing too. Though, when he had landed and had called him a maggot wolf, he wanted to so badly jumped him and slide his claws through his throat yet thought it over when he looked at Sesshoumaru. He did not want the wrath of said lord on him.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare up at his brother, _Half-brother_. Inuyasha…How could he said this…was really an idiot. He did not want to use such a word even if it was in his mind, but the other words he could think of where too dirty for his aristocrat mind. (lol Seriosuly Sesshoumaru?) Could he not see that there was a reason he was still looking all relaxed, even though he wasn't? He closed his eyes. Really…he opened them quickly though as he heard his brother take in air. He gave him a cold, very cold, glare that even shut Inuyasha's mouth. He would not allow him to shout, especially when his pups where asleep.

"If you…" He continued to give him his cold glare as he talked to him in a low, but very low whisper that could only be heard by near demons, "so much as talk again with your loud mouth, I will make sure that you could never again walk on this earth."

Inuyasha gulped. He could see his brother was serious. Well, he was always serious, but this time he was way more than serious. 'What is up his ass?'

He looked at Kikyo, and wonder why she was just there standing without saying anything. True, she never said much but still…

Kikyo on the other hand, had taken notice of everyone as soon as they landed, even the pup who had a very strong demonic aura along with a very low holy aura. If it was anyone else, she was sure they wouldn't have noticed anything like that. She stood next to Inuyasha as he began to talk. She on the other hand, unlike Inuyasha, had noticed why Sesshoumaru would stay in the position he was. Still, it puzzled her why he would do such a thing. She just stayed quiet. Inuyasha would notice at his own time anyways.

Said Hanyou at the moment was looking at her, after being shut by the Lord. He noticed her looking at what she was looking at and he followed her gaze. There, on Mokomoko, though he wasn't really sure if that was what it was called, was Shippou sleeping soundly. Though, most of his body was cover by said fluff. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't noticed him, but his brain shut the idea right away. His pride wouldn't allow him to do much about it. He glanced at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were once again shut. He frowned, and turned to his right. There, he saw Kouga who was smirking at him. He growled and was about to shout at him to wipe that stupid smirk off his face if he didn't want him himself to do it but suddenly remembered the threat and his mouth shut once again. The Wolf's smirk grew in size and Inuyasha growl louder. Oh how he wanted to destroy the Maggot wolf.

* * *

Kagome stared at the fire. Her brain could still not process what had been told this afternoon. She stared some more into the fire. That was all she had been doing since they decided to rest for the day. Well, whose brain would function normally after what had been told to her? Not hers.

_He stared at her and at the crescent moon._

"So you have notice."

"'So you have notice?!' Of course I would! It's a crescent moon! A pink _crescent moon! On my forehead!" Her nervousness was making her raise her voice and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to stop it._

His eyes shifter to the front. "Fai and I have been thinking it over and over again. As soon as we saw you, we had thought it might be possible. The only thing that was stopping us from being sure was," A paused. His eyes shifted back to her. The paused was making her more nervous and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "You are a human."

Her face was troubled. What was wrong with her being a human?

It looked like he knew what she was thinking. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the strongest Lord alive, Lord of the Western Lands, is known for his coldness. He hates humans. He hates weaklings." A paused again. She wasn't so sure she wanted to meet this Sesshoumaru guy after hearing about his personality. "On top of that," She looked up at him sharply, "You are a miko. Miko are the enemies of us demons." She stayed silent. "Though he could have change and seen something in you. You could as well be his mate." His eyes shifted to his back, where the pup was full asleep. "As for this young one, he definitely has Sesshoumaru's scent on him. This pretty much tells me he is his sire, but being so young, makes me wonder if you, who could possibly be Sesshooumaru's mate, be his mother. But then, that couldn't be possible since you are a human." She was about to pretest but he bit her to it. "When a Human and a Demon mates, a Hanyo is the result, ad this one is a full demon, though it might be possible…" his words faded as it looked like he had gone far into his mind to think of something.

Kagome turned her head, staring front but at the same time nothing in particular.

Now here she was, still looking into the fire which cracked in the silent night. So…she could be a mate of a strong Lord…meaning she could be a Lady…and she could be a mother…and she is the strongest Miko ever…She clenched her head with her hands. This was too much! That couldn't even be possible! She sighed in defeat. This was just…yet again she sighed. She turned her eyes towards the pup that was lying next to her. She wasn't so sure how he ended there but his company wasn't that bad to her. Still…it was worrying her that he hasn't woken up.

'Well…' She thought as a yawn escaped her mouth, 'I am sure he will wake up tomorrow.' She stretched and with ne final look at the pup, laid down to finally rest her tired brain.

* * *

Eyes turned around. He was running somewhere but he wasn't sure to where. It was night, which he could see from the darkness surrounding him. The scent of blood was around, and he decided it must be in somewhere in his body. Was he injured? His head turned towards the sky.

"Anything?" He shouted. Something flapped near him.

"No." He tsk-ed. The flapping got nearer to him and he looked to the side. A blond with red eyes with bat wings was next to him. His hair was being parted by the strong wind as he flew next to him making him show a star of a deep red color that was on his forehead. "Where do you think she is?" His wings flap faster as their speed became faster.

"I don't know." His eyes shifted to see where he was going, and his nose twitched, trying to find any clue.

"She said she was hurt…when she left her…" This time he did not turn to him. "And Shingetsu…He was left alone too…" His right hand turned into a fist. His brought the hand up to his eyes. Blood was in it and he smirked.

He jumped into the air. Trees were all around him. He looked around. The sky was indeed dark and the moon was already high. His nose twitched again and a frown appeared in his face.

Green eyes opened. His little paws came over to shield his defenseless eyes. He shifted in the soft furs he was laying in. It felt so soft… He opened his eyes again and noticed silver threats but gave it no mind as Sesshoumaru's face came into his view. He was looking at him yet he said nothing.

"Sesshoumaru…." When had he started calling the Lord without his title? He wasn't really sure, but it didn't feel that bad. Everything was passing around him too fast, like a blur and he then remembered. "I dreamed something again…Not sure if it will be helpful." He sat on the furs. Suddenly, Kouga came into his view too.

"What did you see this time?" The wolf's voice asked him. He wasn't really a patient wolf, but he tried to be as much as he could, Shippou knew that.

"Well…" His eyes turned into thoughtful ones as he started recalling the dream, "Not sure who I was in this time. I saw this guy next to me. He had bat wings blonde hair and red eyes and in his forehead was a red star…"

"Fai D. Flourite."

He looked at both. "Fai D. Flowrit?" (I made the Error in his Last name to show that Shippou can't say it right.)

"Fai D. Flourite, he is one of the Northerner Lords." Kouga explained.

"One?" Shippou said curiously. He thought there was only one.

"Let's leave that for later. Anything else?" Seshsoumaru interrupted.

"Hmm, well, the person I was in had blood in his hands so I am not sure. It looks like they were searching for someone…." Suddenly his eyes grew wide, "He knew Shingetsu…!"

This caught their attention. "How do you know?" The cold lord was interested in this.

"He said…this Fai person I mean, _She said she was hurt…when she left her… And Shingetsu…He was left alone too…_ or something like that…"

"Hmmm, What else?" Kouga did not stop in the least or slow down his speed as he ran next to Sesshoumaru._  
_  
"When the person I was in jumped, I could see it was night and I could make trees around us for a looong way. After that, nothing." Shippoud told them.

"The Forest of Trees." The Wolf's eyes narrowed. So they were on his lands then, even Shingetsu. Maybe Kagome was there too? He looked towards Sesshoumaru and it looked like he was having the same thoughts as him. They jumped up and they broke from the forest they were in. In the distance behind them, the humans, along with Rin, and Jakken in Ah-Un, were flying around.

Kouga whistle at them, making his companions flinch. "We are heading East." He called to them.

* * *

This is the end!

Of this chapter I mean LOL. As I said early~ (at the top which was yesterday morning at my College) I know how I am going to end this and yesh, this is coming to an end. Don't really want to say much because I got this mania of saying too much about it.

_An Autumn's Dream_ Should be coming right after this story. As I begin actually writing the drafts I got I will begin putting chucks of what is happening to hopefully make u guys interested.

I seriously will try to upload this story once or twice a week to actually end it already. Hmm but then if I begin _An Autumn's Dream_, then that...Let me shut up and just think it over and let you guys decide whet that time comes. Though I am pretty sure I will end up doing it…

Please feed my mind! With reviews! Come on! It's not that hard! The review is right there! Just write it! Even one word! You know you want it~~~

You know what I just noticed? I didn't make you wait that long guys… And that is good in its own way LOL

You know what else I noticed? That I keep making the end note too long =_= Oh well.

See You Again-Desu!  
Kitty1217


End file.
